


Die Frucht deines Leibes

by SolangeB



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ivar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual, Omega Heahmund
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeB/pseuds/SolangeB
Summary: Auf dem Schlachtfeld stank es nach Blut und Schweiß, doch der süße Duft der von Bischof Heahmund ausging, konnte nur eines bedeuten. Ivar konnte es kaum abwarten, sein Gesicht in den Nacken des Bischofs zu pressen.





	1. Vor den Mauern

Er fixierte mit seinem Blick das massive Tor. Hoch zu Ross, das Schwert griffbereit wartete Bischof Heahmund vor den Stadtmauern Yorks. Er stand in der ersten Linie mit König Aethelwulf, der den Soldaten die letzten Befehle entgegenbrüllte

Als männlicher Omega war seine geistliche Laufbahn mit Präsentation seines zweiten Geschlechts vorbestimmt. Dass er jedoch in jenem jungen Alter die Stellung des Bischofs von Sherborne besetzen würde, verdankte er seinem tiefen Glauben, einer Ausstrahlung von fester Autorität und einer innere Unnachgiebigkeit, die man normalerweise mit Alphas verband. Es war die scheinbare Gegensinnigkeit dieser Attribute, die bei den Menschen eine Faszination für den Bischof hervorrief. 

Heahmund war kampfbereit und würde die Heiden ohne Gnade niederstrecken. Er würde sicher gehen, dass ihr Blut in Strömen fließe. Die Straßen Yorks würden durchtränkt sein und wären mit diesem Akt von den Machenschaften des Teufels gereinigt. 

_Wir danken dir, Herr, allmächtiger Gott, der du bist und warest, dass du hast angenommen deine große Kraft und herrschest; und die Heiden sind zornig geworden, und es ist gekommen dein Zorn und die Zeit der Toten, zu richten und zu geben den Lohn deinen Knechten, den Propheten, und den Heiligen und denen, die deinen Namen fürchten, den Kleinen und Großen, und zu verderben, die die Erde verderbt haben._

Wie vor jedem Kampf, spürte er die Energie seinen Körper durchströmen und seine Muskeln sich anspannen. 

Es war ein Hochgefühl, die Ekstase vor der Schlacht. 

Der Himmel zog sich zu und es begann zu regnen. Heahmund zog die Zügel an, lenkte sein Hengst zur Seite und wandte sich an das Herr. Schwere Tropfen prasselten herab. 

Seine kraftvolle Stimme erhob sich und fuhr gleich einem Donner über die Köpfe der Soldaten. Mit Inbrunst hallten die Worte aus Johannes Offenbarung vor den Toren der Stadt. 

„Und der Tempel Gottes ward aufgetan im Himmel, und die Lade seines Bundes ward im Tempel gesehen; und es geschahen Blitze und Donner und Erdbeben und ein großer Hagel!“

Und das Tor öffnete sich.


	2. Der Himmel über York

Der Himmel entlud sich gleich Gottes Zorn über York. 

Nicht das Klirren der Waffen, das Kampfesgeschrei noch das Keuchen der Sterbenden, nahm Heahmund war, sondern das unaufhörliche Prasseln des Regens, das sich wie ein Schleier über seine Sinne zog.  
Ein Schleier, der anstatt seinen Geist und seine Glieder zu verlangsamen, sein Umfeld entschleunigte. Die Klinge einer Axt sank auf ihn herab. Bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnte, stieß Heahmund sein Schwert in die Brust des Gegners. Der Heide spuckte Blut, ließ die Axt fallen und stürzte nieder.   
Das Rauschen in Heahmunds Ohren wurde immer lauter. Sein Pferd lag vergessen und mit Pfeilen durchbohrt im Schlamm. Der Boden verwandelte sich in ein Meer aus Blut, Dreck und Eingeweiden.   
Heahmund war alleine, eingekesselt von Feinden. Wie in Trance stach er auf die Heiden ein. Wenn er fällt, dann würde er bei Gott so viele von ihnen wie möglich mit in den Tod reißen.

ooo

Mit einer widersprüchlichen Mischung aus Spott und Hochachtung beobachtete Ivar das Schauspiel. Es war ein Kinderspiel Aethelwulfs Herr zu überwältigen. Nach Ivars Geschmack ging es zu schnell, genoss er jeden Augenblick des Blutbades, das Gefühl lebendig zu sein.   
Die Christen waren keine Kämpfer, sondern Schafe. Augen vor Angst weit aufgerissen, eingeschüchtert von Odins Kriegern, sank eins nach dem anderen jämmerlich zu Boden.

Nein, nicht alle musste Ivar mit breitem Grinsen anerkennen, ein Mann stach von allen anderen heraus. 

Bischof Heahmund schnitt in diesem Moment die Kehle eines Mannes durch, um sogleich einen Gegner, der hinter ihm stand mit seinem Schwert zu durchbohren. 

Er genoss den Anblick, des Mannes, der wie ein Berserker seine Leute niedermetzelte. Sein dunkles Haar war nass, sein Gesicht mit Blut und Dreck bespritzt. Ivar konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so etwas Anmutiges gesehen zu haben. 

Eine wahrhafte Überraschung.   
Natürlich hatte er von Bischof Heahmund gehört. Der Geistliche an König Aethelwulfs Seite. Doch nahm er an, dass es sich um ein weiteres dieser fetten, alten Schweine in lächerlicher Verkleidung handelte. Das komplette Gegenteil präsentierte sich ihm. Jung, in schwarzem Leder gekleidet, ein kraftvoller Kämpfer, gnadenlos und voller Hass für seine Gegner. 

Der Regen ließ allmählich nach, Wolken brachen auf und vereinzelte Lichtstrahlen hellten den grauen Schauplatz auf. 

Mit einem Mal strömte ein süßer Geruch über das Schlachtfeld.

Ivars Grinsen wurde breiter, als er die Quelle des Duftes ausmachte. 

_Bischof Heahmund! Du steckst voller Überraschungen!_

Ivars Lachen hallte über den Platz. Er hob seinen Arm. 

„Hört auf, zu kämpfen!“

Die Krieger hielten inne. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Ivar. Auch die des Bischofs Heahmund, der irritiert und schwer atmend seinen Kopf in Ivars Richtung drehte. 

Ihre Blicke trafen sich zum ersten Mal. 

Eisblaue Augen. 

Ivar überkam ein intensiver Schauer. Er atmete tief ein, fast schon provokativ zog er die Luft in sich und fuhr sich mit der Zunge lasziv über die Lippen, ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen.

Heahmund zuckte unweigerlich zusammen, als ihm mit einem Male bewusst wurde, was vor sich ging.


	3. Fieber

Heahmund war 16 Jahre alt, als Gottes Hand mit festem Griff seinen Pfad bestimmte.

Seine nackten Beine zitterten. Schweißbedeckt lag er auf einem dünnen Laken.

Nur ungern erinnerte sich Heahmund an diese Nacht zurück. Zu tief war er damals im Fieberwahn versunken, als dass ein scharfes Bild von den Ereignissen geblieben wäre. Vieles blieb schemenhaft, wie der Nebel eines unangenehmen Traumes, der einen einhüllte, noch nachdem man schon lange erwacht war. Woran er sich jedoch erinnerte, war das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit.

Und etwas anderem.

Eine Hitze, die ihn von innen auffraß.

_Er brauchte…_

Heahmund stöhnte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf. 

_Er brauchte…_

Tränen rannen sein Gesicht herunter.

Ein Heilkundiger der Abtei hockte zwischen seinen gespreizten Knien und untersuchte ihn. 

„Omega“ murmelte der Mönch. Wie zur Bestätigung hob er zwei seiner Finger, die von Feuchtigkeit bedeckt zwischen den Beinen Heahmunds hervortauchten.

_Omega wie die heilige Jungfrau Maria._

Sein Körper schrie auf und er spürte wie die Sünde gleich einem zähen Brei durch jede seiner Adern floss.

_Er brauchte…_

Nein, er fühlte sich nicht wie die heilige Jungfrau Maria.

Der Junge versuchte sich aufzubäumen, doch zwei Arme hielten ihn fest auf die Pritsche gedrückt.

Man flößte ihm eine klebrige, weiße Flüssigkeit zwischen die vor Trockenheit aufgesprengten Lippen.

Bevor Heahmund in die Dunkelheit glitt, dachte er mit Terror an einen Namen.

_Maria Magdalena_

 

ooo


	4. Der Himmel bricht auf

Auf dem Kriegsplatz war es mit einem Male still. Niemand wagte es, das angespannte Schweigen zu durchbrechen. Alle Blicke hafteten auf Bischof Heahmund und Ivar Lothbrok.

Als der Heide genüsslich die Luft einsog, grinste er über beide Ohren. Heahmund erwiderte Ivars Blick mit Eis in den Augen und fletsche wie ein Wolf die Zähne.

Zorn machte sich in Heahmund breit. Er war ein Krieger Gottes, Wächter des christlichen Glaubens, unantastbar. Niemand hatte es bisher gewagt, ihn auf diese Weise zu beleidigen.

Heahmund war alles andere als töricht, er wusste, in welchen Bann der Geruch eines Omegas Geist und Körper zu ziehen vermochte. Er traf deshalb Vorkehrungen, trank lac surdus und rieb vor jedem Kampf seinen Nacken mit Nachtlaub ein.

Heahmund spürte nun, wie Wasser - Überbleibsel des Regens - seine Haare heruntertropfte. Gepaart mit der kriechenden Erschöpfung schien es, alle Mauern fortgespült zu haben.

Er musste handeln und zwar sofort.

Mit aller Kraft hob er sein Schwert zum letzten Kampf, doch noch ehe er ausholen konnte, berührten drei Klingen seine Kehle.

„Lass das Schwert fallen Christ.“ sprach Ivar, das Gelächter aus seiner Stimme verflogen, ein seiner Stelle klang Ernst.

Heahmund wog zögernd das Schwert in seiner Hand. Der Druck an seiner Kehle verstärkte sich.

ooo

 

Ivars Kopf war leicht zur Seite geneigt. Er beobachtete mit Neugier den Kampf in Bischof Heahmunds Augen. Leben oder Tod? Wie würde sich sein Christ entscheiden?

Die Klinge fiel zu Boden und Ivar freute sich wie ein Kind am Julfest. 

Er nahm seine Krücke und näherte sich gemächlich seinem Preis. Ivars Gesicht war vom Triumph erhellt, der kühle Ernst von vorhin gänzlich verschwunden.

Vier seiner Männer mussten den Bischof fixieren. Er war wie ein wildes Tier. Jeden Moment konnte er ausschlagen, bemerkte Ivar aufgeregt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Odin ihm solch ein Geschenk machen würde?

Nun stand er dicht vor seinem Gefangen und musterte ihn mit Interesse. Heahmund verlagerte sein Gewicht nach hinten. Ihm schien die Nähe nicht zu gefallen, doch die Krieger hielten ihn eisern in Position. Sein Kinn war erhoben. Sein Blick störrisch. Dieser Mann war stolz. Keine Frage. Eisblaue Augen strahlten Verachtung aus. Ivar grinste und fasste einen Entschluss. Der Bischof würde sich an seine Nähe gewöhnen müssen. Er fixierte den Nacken Heahmunds. Die Haut war blass und wirkte weich. Sie stand im direkten Kontrast zu der restlichen Erscheinung des Bischofs, die etwas Hartes Unnachgiebiges hatte. Von Kopf bis Fuß war er von Schlamm und Blut bedeckt.

Ivar packte Heahmund mit einem Male an den Haaren und neigte seinen Kopf schroff zur Seite.

„Bischof Heahmund“ In seiner Stimme klang ruhige Anerkennung.

„Heide“ fluchte Heahmund und stemmte sich mit Gewalt gegen die Arme, die ihn festhielten.

_Feuer im Blut._

Ivar lachte leise und beobachtete, wie ein Tropfen Schweiß langsam die Schläfe seines Gefangenen herunterglitt. Ivar, der nicht länger an sich halten konnte, drückte sein Gesicht in den Nacken des Bischofs und sog den süßen Duft ein.

Er spürte dabei, wie er hart wurde.

Sanft flüsterte er in Heahmunds Ohr. Zärtlich, wie ein Liebhaber strich er dabei mit den Lippen über dessen Ohrläppchen.

„Omega“

Heahmund zuckte wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammen.

Ivars Zähne glitten derweil wie ein dunkles Versprechen über seinen Hals. Er fühlte dabei wie Heahmunds Ader im schnellen Schlag pulsierte. Tief unter dem Deckmantel aus Stolz und Hass verbarg sich etwas anderes. Er roch Angst.

„Bring es hinter dich und töte mich.“ 

Ivar hatte es sich mittlerweile am Nacken des Bischofs bequem gemacht. Die gespielte Gleichgültigkeit, mit der Heahmund seine Forderung aussprach, konnte ihn nicht täuschen. Dicht an Heahmund gepresst, spürte er dessen nervösen Herzschlag. 

Wie eine Kater schmiegte sich Ivar an seinen Nacken. Die Haut war samtweich und sein Duft mehr als berauschend. Nur unwillig hob er seinen Blick und trennte sich von der Stelle, an der sein Gesicht begraben lag. Zurück in der Heimat würde es ausreichend Zeit für Erkundungen geben.

„Warum sollte ich?“ fragte er schalkhaft, ließ dabei Heahmunds Haare los und drehte sich mit so viel schwingendem Elan, wie es seine Krücke zuließ, um. Siegreich riss er seinen Arm nach oben und wandte sich mit lauter Stimme an seine Männer.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich Bischof Heahmund mit in die Heimat nehme?“

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

„Unser guter Christ hier ist Omega! Habt ihr ihn kämpfen sehen?“ Wie zum Beweis wies er mit der Spitze Heahmunds entwendeten Schwertes auf die Kadaver, die rings um den Christen verstreut lagen.

„Was glaubt ihr, welch starke Söhne er mir gebären wird?“

Taumelndes Gejohle dröhnte durch die Menge. Nur ein einziger stöhnte fassungslos auf und blickte hilfesuchend in den Himmel.

_Vater unser_


	5. Ananyzapta

Ivar saß halb vom Schatten bedeckt in einer Ecke der Kapelle. Hoch oben an der gewölbten Decke schien die Mittagssonne durch das kunstvoll verzierte Fenster. Die Klinge, die er bewundernd vor sich hielt, glänzte im hellen Schein. Fremde Zeichen waren in das Eisen eingraviert. 

„Latein“ kommentierte Sid, der schon eine Weile neben ihm saß, beiläufig.

„Was bedeutet es?“ fragte Ivar, der das Schwert sachte von einer in die andere Richtung drehte und das Lichtspiel betrachtete. 

„Ananyzapta“ antwortete Sid, als wäre das fremde Wort selbsterklärend. Ivar aus dem träumerischen Bann der Klinge gerissen, blickte genervt auf. 

„Was bedeutet es?“ wiederholte er gereizt und betonte dabei jedes Wort langsam, als ob Sid schwer von Begriff war. Er hatte sein Gesicht zur Seite geneigt, eine Augenbraue war hochgezogen und sein Blick verriet, dass Sid es sich gut überlegen sollte, ob er Ivar weiterhin warten lassen wollte.

Sid verstand die Warnung. Er wusste, dass mit Ivar dem Knochenlosen nicht zu spaßen war, und dass ein Stimmungswechsel gefährlich enden konnte. Er dachte unweigerlich an Siggurd. Eilig fügte er die gewünschte Erklärung hinzu. 

„Es soll das Böse vertreiben und den Christen, der es führt, beschützen.“

Ivars dunkle Mimik änderte sich und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen. 

„Dann bin ich wohl das Böse.“ sprach er gut gelaunt und lachte dabei. Sid überkam ein Schauer. Ivars heitere Stimmung, war wie ein dunkler Schatten, der sich auf das Schicksal derjenigen legte, die sein Interesse weckten. Es hatte etwas Verheißungsvolles und bedeutete normalerweise nichts Gutes. 

„Der Christen Gott scheint schwach zu sein. Der Zauber hat ganz offensichtlich nicht gewirkt.“   
Trotz seiner Worte fühlte Ivar Hochachtung. Er hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie die Klinge mühelos durch das Fleisch schnitt und dabei nicht stumpf zu kriegen war. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien Heahmund, der sein Schwert mit Feuer in den Augen führte. Voller Anmut und doch mit zerstörerischer Präzision. Er hatte noch nie zuvor, jemanden derart kämpfen sehen. Es steckte mehr dahinter als die brutale und oftmals blinde Wucht seiner Landsleute. Ivar war sich sicher: Der Zauber hatte gewirkt. 

Beide schwiegen eine Weile und betrachteten dabei das Schwert. 

Sid durchbrach die Stille und sprach wie in Gedanken verloren.

„Vor einigen Jahren war ich als Händler auf Reisen. Als ich durch die Stadt lief, kam mir plötzlich ein süßer Duft entgegen. Es roch wie süßer Met. Nein noch besser.“ Sid zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er nach Worten rang. 

„Es ist schwer, diesen Geruch zu beschreiben. Es hatte etwas Göttliches. So muss es in Valhalla riechen, dachte ich mir.“ 

Ivar wusste wovon Sid sprach. Wie ein Ertrinkender, der versucht Luft in seine Lungen zu ziehen, hatte der den Tag zuvor solch einen Duft aufgesogen.

„Ich folgte einem Pulk aus Menschen, die sich am Straßenrand versammelten. Es war eine Art Prozession. Mönche in weißen Gewändern angeführt von einem Priester in einer prächtigen Robe zogen durch die Straße. In ihrer Mitte befand sich eine Sänfte, auf die ein junger Mann saß. Ich kann mich noch sehr gut an seinen Anblick erinnern. Er wirkte wie im Schlaf, doch seine Augen waren offen. Er war es, von dem der Geruch ausging. Auf seiner Stirn lag Schweiß. Wächter blockierten den Weg und stießen die Massen zurück, die ihre Hände zu ihm ausgestreckt hielten. Alle schienen wie im Bann.“

Ivar folgte der Geschichte und spürte, wie er selbst in diese Art von Bann gezogen wurde. Er sah sich selbst in den Massen, seine Hände ausgestreckt, wie ein Verdurstender, der sich nach Wasser sehnte. Oben im Schein der Sonne blickten eisblaue Augen kühl auf ihn herab. 

„Er war ein Omega. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor einen gesehen. Nur Erzählungen gelauscht. Der Earl von Skara sollte ein Omega-Weib wie einen Schatz gehütet haben. Die unvergessene Schlacht von Jordhaim, die ausbrach, als König Olaf von dieser Frau erfuhr.“  
Ivar kannte die Geschichten und wunderte sich damals, wie Männer so töricht sein konnten. Als er nun an Heahmund dachte, musste er sich widerwillig eingestehen, dass er sein Urteil überdenken müsse.

„Später erfuhr ich, dass männliche Omegas bei den Sachsen sowie im Frankenland als göttliches Zeichen gelten, unbefleckt, wie ihre Heilige Maria und dazu bestimmt, die Christen im Kampf gegen die Feinde anzuführen.“

„hm..interessant.“ sprach Ivar, nickte dabei bedächtig und biss sich in Gedanken auf die Unterlippe. Eine Gewohnheit, die er hatte, wenn er über etwas nachdachte. 

Sid sah ihn fragend an. 

„Unser Krieger Bischof Heahmund ist also eine Jungfrau.“ Ivar, der noch soeben ernst Sids Erklärung gelauscht hatte, amüsierte sich nun.   
Insgeheim hoffte er jedoch, dass ihn sein lauter Herzschlag nicht verriet. 

 

ooo


	6. Die Schlange und der Apfel

Der Erlöser Jesus Christus sah ihn mit sanften Augen an. Heahmund blickte fassungslos und mit Tränen in den Augen zurück. Holzsplitter ragten aus dem Hals des abgetrennten Kopfes. Der Körper lag einige Meter vergessen auf dem verdreckten Boden der Kirche. Für Heahmund war es mehr als ein bloßes Abbild aus Holz. Es stand für alles, woran er glaubte und wofür er lebte. 

Der Anblick, war für ihn aus diesem Grund nur schwer zu ertragen. Es war Ivars Bruder, der lachend die Figur zerbrochen und ihm mit Spott entgegengeschmissen hatte. Hvitserk... 

Hvitserk, in dessen Augen Heahmund die Genugtuung sah, den Mann, der noch wenige Wochen zuvor, seinen älteren Bruder vor seinen Augen mit Schlägen traktiert hatte, im Dreck liegen zu sehen. 

Wie ein Ertrinkender, der sich mit seiner letzten Kraft an ein Stück Treibholz klammerte, haftete sein Blick auf der Figur. 

Wie konnte Christus Ausdruck so milde sein, nachdem, was die Ungläubigen mit diesem heiligen Ort gemacht hatten? 

Im Gotteshaus tummelten sich die Ratten, die zerstörten Abbilder der Heiligen lagen zerstreut im Dreck, alles was Gold verziert war, von den Wänden gerissen und als Diebesgut verstaut. 

Heahmund spürte den Zorn in sich brodeln, ein Gefühl, das ihm für gewöhnlich Kraft gab, doch wie der Frost, der im Winter die Pflanzen bedeckte, und dabei alles Leben aus dem Grün zog, so spürte er, wie sich die Erschöpfung, gleich einer Decke aus Blei über seinen Körper legte.

Eine schwere Eisenfessel umschloss seinen Hals, in Ketten lag er auf dem schmutzigen Boden. Wie ein Hund, dachte Heahmund bitter. Ivar wollte ihn demütigen. Heahmund erinnerte sich, wie seine Augen vor Sadismus strahlten, als einer der Heiden ihm die breite Halskette anlegte. 

Bei dem Gedanken glitt seine Hand über das massive Eisen um seinen Hals. Die Fessel ließ sich nicht ohne Werkzeug öffnen. Er hatte es probiert, dabei aus Wut und Verzweiflung getobt und gebrüllt, doch die Ketten wollten kein Stück nachgeben. Verschenkte Energie, wie Heahmund sich nun eingestand. 

Mehr als die Fesseln selbst, waren es Ivars Worte, die ihn aufbrachten.

_Heahmund, der zu den Füßen des Krüppels lag, bäumte sich mit aller Kraft auf, als ihm die Ketten angelegt wurden._

_Ivar schnalzte mit seiner Zunge und schüttelte lachend den Kopf._

_„Na na! Euer Gnaden, was macht ihr denn für ein Gesicht!“_

_Der Krüppel machte sich über ihn lustig._

_„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass einer meiner Männer, betrunken von deinem süßen Omegageruch seine Zähne in deinen Nacken schlägt, oder?“  
Heahmund fluchte und stemmte sich gegen seine Peiniger. _

_„Schließlich gehörst du mir.“ fügte Ivar diesmal mit einem dunklen Unterton hinzu, eine Warnung, die nicht nur für Heahmunds Ohren bestimmt war.  
Mit einem lauten Klicken schloss sich die Kette. _

Heahmund fühlte sich an eine Art an sein zweites Geschlecht erinnert, die ihn mit Abscheu überkam. Bei den Christen galten männliche Omegas als unantastbar. Es glich Gotteslästerung sich einem Omega körperlich anzunähern und wurde streng bestraft. Etwas, was Heahmund zu Gute kam, denn als Mann fand er die Vorstellung, von anderen Männern begehrt zu werden, abstoßend. 

Heahmund war ein beispielsloser Krieger, hart von außen, wie von innen, und doch war er auch Omega. Er wusste, dass seine Lage ernst war. Trotz der Mischung aus Dreck, Schweiß und Blut, die ihn bedeckte, war der Geruch, der von ihm ausging, unverkennbar Omega. Der Großteil Ivars Krieger bestand aus Alphas.  
Ungeachtet des ganzen Spottes und des Hasses, der gegen ihn gerichtet war, erkannte er die Blicke, für das, was sie waren. Wie das Wasser in einem zu vollen Bad, quollen sie über vor Gier und Verlangen.  
Dass es Heahmunds Körper war, der diese Blicke provozierte, verursachte ihn ihm Übelkeit.

Als er noch ein Kind war, war sich sein ganzes Umfeld sicher, dass Heahmund als Alpha präsentieren würde. Die Mischung aus Härte und Leidenschaft, die seinen Charakter bereits als Kind auszeichnete, hatten dafür gesprochen. Keiner hatte angenommen, dass Heahmund Beta sein könnte.  
An die dritte Alternative hätte niemand im Traume gedacht. Zu gering war die Wahrscheinlichkeit. Zu selten passierte es. Umso größer war der Schock, der ihn überkam, als er zum ersten Mal in Hitze verfiel.  
Sein Körper, der aufschrie. Die Prozession, als er durch Sherborne getragen wurde, vorgeführt wie eine Obskurität. Die Menschen, die ihn anstarrten, ihn priesen, während sich sein Leib nach etwas anderem sehnte.  
Es war das erste und das letzte Mal, dass Heahmund in Hitze gelegen hatte. Omega febricintantem, Omegafieber. Heahmund verzog innerlich das Gesicht und drängte angewidert die Erinnerungen weg. Er trank seitdem lac surdus, eine Medikation, die aus dem Saft der Agnostawurzel zubereitet wurde. Sie unterdrückte den Hitzezyklus. 

Er bereute es nun, auf dem Schlachtfeld kapituliert zu haben. 

Hing er so sehr am Leben, dass er die Demütigung, die ihm zweifelsfrei bevorstand, hinnehmen konnte, oder war es Gottes Wille?

Er suchte nach Antwort in dem Abbild Christus, doch die sanften Augen verrieten nichts. 

Heahmund wurde aus seiner Reverie geweckt, als er in der Peripherie seines Sichtfeldes jemanden wahrnahm. Es war Ivar, der mit kräftigen Armen auf ihn zu gekrochen kam. Eine Fortbewegungsweise, die ihm leichter zu fallen schien, als aufrecht mit der Krücke. 

Heahmund öffnete seine trockenen Lippen und zitierte kaum hörbar aus der Bibel. 

„Da sprach Gott der Herr zu der Schlange: Weil du solches getan hast, seist du verflucht vor allem Vieh und vor allen Tieren auf dem Felde. Auf deinem Bauche sollst du gehen und Erde essen dein Leben lang.“ 

Erschöpfung nahm seiner Stimme die nötige Härte. 

Anstelle sich angegriffen zu fühlen, lachte Ivar und setzte sich neben seinem am Boden liegenden Gefangenen. 

Ivar musterte ihn kurz, um schließlich eine kühle Hand auf seine Stirn zu legen. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitzte ein Ausdruck in Ivars Gesicht auf, den Heahmund an ihm noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. 

War es Sorge?

„Du hast Fieber.“ sprach Ivar sanft und legte Heahmunds Kopf auf seinen Schoß.

„Nicht.“ widersprach Heahmund rau, er wollte sich wehren, war jedoch zu erschöpft. 

Ivar ignorierte ihn und fuhr stattdessen mit der Hand durch das dichte Haar des Bischofs. Mit der anderen holte er aus seiner Tasche einen Apfel und biss hinein.  
Den angebissenen Apfel hielt er vor Heahmunds Lippen. 

„Iss.“ forderte er ihn auf.

Heahmund schnaubte angewidert und versuchte, seinen Kopf aus der Position auf Ivars Schoß zu befreien, wurde jedoch von Ivar mit festem Griff davon abgehalten. 

„Du bist wirklich störrisch Heahmund.“ sprach Ivar mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Anerkennung. Es erinnerte Heahmund an die Art, wie Menschen mit ihren Pferden redeten. Viel zu vernarrt in das Tier, um wirklich wütend zu sein. Der Gedanke war verstörend. 

Der Heide redete mit ihm auf Sächsisch. Sein starker nordischer Akzent, machte die weichen Silben hart. Doch was Heahmund besonders unangenehm auffiel, war der Ton mit dem er sprach, er hatte etwas Verspieltes und gleichzeitig steckte darunter etwas Unberechenbares. 

Heahmund war sich sicher: Ivar Lodbrok war ein gefährlicher Mann.  
Seine Behinderung und Jugend konnten ihn nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen. Er strahlte vor kühler Intelligenz und Kompromisslosigkeit. 

Ivar nahm einen letzten Bissen vom Apfel und warf ihn dann auf den Boden. Der Rest des Apfels landete neben der zerbrochenen Holzfigur Jesus Christus.

Jesus Christus, der Heahmund noch immer milde anblickte. 

Ivar streichelte ihm sanft den Kopf.  
Heahmund schloss die Augen und fiel unmerklich in die Dunkelheit.

„Wir brechen heute auf.“ 

Doch Heahmund hörte nicht. Tief versunken im Schlaf der Erschöpften, träumte er von der Schlange im Garten Eden.


	7. Auf hoher See

Ivar saß an der Reling gelehnt und ließ den Blick über das weite Meer schweifen. Der Wind wehte rau, das Segel war gespannt. Nicht mehr lange und sie würden Zuhause sein.  
_Zuhause..._  
Der wolkenbedeckte Himmel färbte das Wasser in einem grauen Schein.  
Eine Welle stieß gegen das Bug.  
Das aufgeschäumte Wasser schwappte aufs Deck.  
Er hatte kein zu Hause mehr.  
Er dachte an Kattegat.  
Er dachte an Lagertha.  
Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich.  
_Lagertha_  
Innerlich spuckte er den Namen aus wie Gift.  
Lagertha, die ihm Kattegat genommen hatte. Lagertha, die Mörderin seiner Mutter.  
Ivars Mundwinkel zog sich im Zorn nach oben. Scharfe Zähne blitzten auf.  
_Sie würde dafür büßen._  
Er löste sich vom Anblick der tobenden Wellen und schob dabei seine dunklen Gedanken an Rache beiseite. _Später_ , dachte Ivar und richtete seine Aufmerksam aufs Deck.

Heahmund saß benommen am Mast gelehnt. Nur die Fesseln hielten ihn aufrecht. Seine Augen waren offen, doch Fieber umnachtet. Er öffnete den Mund und sprach zu seinem Gott. 

„O Herr, zu dir erhebe ich meine Seele. Lass mich nicht zuschanden werden, dass meine Feinde nicht frohlocken.“  


Wenn Heahmund sprach, klang jede Silbe wie eine dunkle Melodie. Ivar konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie die Schafe in den Kirchen an Bischof Heahmunds Lippen klebten. 

Närrischer Heahmund. Es war schon fast belustigend, wie sich sein Christ mit solch einer Leidenschaft an einen Gott wandte, der ihn verlassen hatte. 

Heahmund schenkte einem toten Mann am Kreuz all seine Aufmerksamkeit und hauchte dunkel für alle hörbar seine Liebe zu Gott. 

Ein bitteres Gefühl schwoll in seiner Brust an. 

Ivar teilte nicht gerne. 

Er pfiff verächtlich Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Heahmund ignorierte ihn.  
Seine Augen blickten sehnsuchtsvoll nach vorne. Als ob die Weite des Meeres eine Illusion wäre und er durch reine Willensstärke die Küste seiner Heimat wieder zum Vorschein bringen könnte.

„Ist das nun eine Unterbrechung deiner Reise. Oder ein Teil davon? Was meinst du Bischof Heahmund?“ fragte Ivar. Der Ton, mit dem er sprach war leicht und spielerisch und stand im starken Kontrast zu Heahmunds sonorer Stimme.  
Dieses Mal schaute Heahmund zu ihm auf, antwortete jedoch nicht. Er wirkte wie ein Träumender, der aus der Ferne der Wirklichkeit eine Stimme hörte, die es nicht vermochte, zu seinem Bewusstsein vorzustoßen. Ivar verlangte keine Antwort, er wusste, dass er schon bald die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Omegas haben würde, und musterte stattdessen Heahmunds Gesicht.  
Die roten Blutspritzer, die sein Gesicht zierten, betonten seine Blässe.  
Um etwas von dem kalten Wind abzuhalten, war Heahmund in eine Decke gehüllt. Er schien anfällig, für Fieber zu sein. Ivar wusste nicht, ob es etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass Heahmund Omega war. Er würde darauf achten. Es wäre zu schade, wenn sein Bischof wegen Ivars Unachtsamkeit zu Schaden kommen würde. 

Ivar war immerhin Heahmunds Alpha. 

Er hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass dieser Omega für ihn bestimmt war. Und er würde sicher gehen, dass alle dies verstünden.  
Skeptisch warf er einen Blick auf seine Männer, die geschäftig das Schiff navigierten und Ivars Missmut nicht zu bemerken schienen. Dabei entdeckte er, dass Hvitserk mit Interesse seinen Christen beäugte. Ivar pfiff laut und Hvitserk, der einen kurzen Moment zusammenzuckte, blickte über die Schulter hoch zu seinem jüngeren Bruder, der ihn mit einem kalten Blick fixierte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen und ohne den Augenkontakt abzubrechen, zog Ivar seinen Dolch aus dem Gurt. Betont langsam strich er sich mit der Klinge über die Kehle. Sein älterer Bruder murrte, verstand jedoch die Warnung und wandte sich ab.

Hvisterk war wirklich ein Hund.

Ivar grinste boshaft.

 

ooo 

Als sie endlich das Ufer von Rogaland erreichten, zitterte Heahmund unkontrolliert. Ivar musste mit Anerkennung feststellen, dass Heahmunds Augen trotz der Strapazen nichts von ihrem Stolz eingebüßt hatten.  
Während die Männer und Frauen damit beschäftigt waren, das Boot zu entladen, beugte sich Ivar zu seinem Omega, hielt dabei die Seite von Heahmunds Gesicht sanft mit einer Hand und lehnte sich in dessen Nacken. Langsam sog er die Luft ein. 

_…Fieber…Stress_

Heahmunds Blicks war ungebrochen, doch sein Körper verriet ihn. Die anstrengende Reise und der Pfad ins Ungewisse hatten seinen Tribut gefordert. Er konnte das Beben seiner Glieder nicht kontrollieren.

Als einer seiner Männer, mit einer schweren Kiste bepackt an ihm vorbeilief, hielt Ivar ihn fest. 

„Hol Olaf und bringt Bischof Heahmund zu einer Sklavin. Sie soll ihn waschen. Und sorgt dafür, dass er sich danach hinlegt.“

Heahmund schnaubte verachtungsvoll, was ihm einen amüsierten Blick von Ivar bescherte. 

Der Beta nickte und wollte gerade gehen, als Ivar ihn zurückpfiff.

„Und achtet darauf, dass der Christ in Ketten bleibt. Kein anderer soll sich ihm nähern.“ Ivar machte eine abweisende Handbewegung, worauf der Mann verschwand. 

Ivar wandte sich zurück zu Heahmund und lächelte als er sah, wie dieser, trotz des Zitterns sein Kinn in einer Geste des Aufbegehrens erhoben hatte. 

„Du kannst mich nicht schwächen, denn der Herr gibt mir Kraft.“ Heahmund musste sich konzentrieren, damit seine Worte nicht wie sein ganzer Körper bebten und scheiterte dabei. 

„Wo wäre der Spaß, wenn du so leicht zu brechen wärst.“ flüsterte Ivar und blickte auf Heahmunds volle Lippen. 

Die Hand, die zuvor Heahmunds Seite sachte umfasst hatte, hielt ihn plötzlich in einem festen Griff. 

Ohne Vorwarnung presste Ivar seine Lippen gegen Heahmunds. Sein Gefangener stöhnte im Protest auf. Es war kein sanfter, liebevoller Kuss, sondern einer voller Besitzanspruch. Es war ein Kampf um Dominanz, den Ivar glaubte, gewonnen zu haben, als Heahmund mit einem Male seinen Mund öffnete und Ivars Zunge Einlass gewährte. Ivar grinste und wollte sich in der Süße Heahmunds Mundes verlieren, als er im Schmerz auf zischte. Der Christ hatte ihn gebissen. Er schmeckte den eisernen Geschmack seines Blutes.  
Ivar lachte dunkel und betrachtete Heahmund, der kalt zurückblickte. Auf seiner Lippe klebte Ivars Blut. 

„Bischof Heahmund, du bist keine Enttäuschung!“

Er nahm seine Krücke, richtete sich auf, und wandte sich zum Gehen. Am Steg sah er bereits Olaf ihm entgegenkommen. Er hätte zu gern seinem sturen Omega beim Waschen zugesehen, aber er wusste, dass König Harald auf ihn wartete. 

Süße Rache würde sich nicht von selbst planen. 

Ohne sich umzudrehen, hob er zum Abschied die Hand.

„Mach keinen Ärger Heahmund.“


	8. Fremde Erde

Hagelgleich prassten die vielen Eindrücke auf seine Sinne ein, dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Zu viel, zu schwer, zu schnell.   
Ivars Blut lag ihm auf der Zunge. Er schluckte, doch der Geschmack blieb. Er drehte seinen zitternden Kopf in beide Richtungen und versuchte seine neue Umgebung zu erfassen. Im Hintergrund nahm er die fremde Landschaft war. Auf Deck sah er keine Menschenseele mehr. Wo war er? 

_die Hölle…_ flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Innern. Seine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Eine Krähe, die unweit von ihm in einem Käfig hin und her hüpfte, krächzte laut auf. Heahmund ignorierte sie, denn er sah auf dem Boden etwas funkeln. Es lag neben dem Käfig halb verdeckt von einer Truhe. 

Ein Messer. 

_Ich danke dir Gott._

Es war nicht fern. Er könnte die Klinge erreichen. Heahmund vergewisserte sich, dass der Herr sein einziger Zeuge war und streckte sein Bein nach dem Messer aus. Er hätte mit der Spitze seines Stiefels fast die Klinge erreicht, doch es fehlte ein Stück. Fast.. Ruhe war nötig, doch durch das Zittern fiel es ihm schwer, sein Bein zu kontrollieren. Der Schweiß lief ihm die Stirn runter und sammelte sich wie ein Band flüssiger Perlen auf seinen Wimpern. Er schloss die Augen, um die Sicht wieder frei zu kriegen und rutschte mit dem Unterkörper, soweit es die Fesseln zuließen, nach vorne. Die Decke, die ihn warm halten sollte, fiel zur Seite. Seine Muskeln schmerzten. Erneut streckte er sein Bein aus und diesmal berührten seine Zehen das Messer. 

Die Krähe schrie auf. 

„Sei still!“ fluchte Heahmund leise und hatte es gerade geschafft die Klinge in seine Richtung zu schieben, als er plötzlich jemanden rufen hörte. 

Heahmund blickte abrupt auf und sah, wie ein Riese von einem Mann in großen Schritten auf ihn zugeeilt kam. In Sekundenschnelle ließ Heahmund vom Messer ab und trat stattdessen mit aller Kraft gegen den Vogelkäfig, der samt krächzendem Inhalt Richtung Steg rollte.

Der Mann stolperte über den Käfig und fiel zu Boden. Anders als erhofft, fing er sich jedoch mit den Händen ab und richtete sich fluchend wieder auf. 

Heahmund versuchte sich, zu sammeln, doch schon spürte er einen harten Schlag gegen sein Gesicht. Er preschte mit dem Kopf zur Seite. Blut lief seine aufgeplatzte Lippe hinunter. Ein Raunen ging durch seine Kehle, das einem tiefen Knurren glich. 

Der Heide beschimpfte ihn und packte mit einer kräftigen Hand, die einer Bärenklaue glich, seinen Oberarm. Er wollte erneut zum Schlag ausholen, hielt jedoch mitten in seiner Bewegung inne. 

Heahmund bemerkte, wie die Pupillen des Mannes sich weiteten und er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm. Ein Alpha. Die Aggression wandelte sich schlagartig zu etwas anderem um. Der Heide näherte sich Heamunds Gesicht, starrte dabei auf seine Lippen und ließ schließlich seinen Blick zu seinem Nacken wandern. 

Heahmund hielt an sich, denn er wartete auf den richtigen Moment. Langsam atmete er ein und aus, das Beben in seinem Körper ebbte langsam ab.

Als der Alpha nah genug war, verpasste Heahmund ihm mit aller Wucht einen Kopfstoß. Er höhte ein lautes Knacken, das von einem schmerzvollen Schrei begleitet wurde. Die Nase des Alphas war gebrochen. Der Heide war außer sich vor Wut. Er hielt sich mit seiner Hand die blutende Nase, mit der anderen packte er Heahmund am Hals. Sein Zorn wurde umso größer als er den triumphierenden Ausdruck des Christen sah. Ein Ausdruck, in dem keine Spur von Angst zu sehen war, sondern Spott. Der Griff wurde fester und Heahmund merkte, wie ihm die Luft zugeschnitten wurde. Sein Lächeln wandelte sich in ein heiseres Lachen, was durch die zugeschnürte Kehle, an das Krächzen der Krähe erinnerte und schaute dem Alpha standhaft in die Augen. _Mach schon_ , sprach sein Blick. Wie würde Ivar toben, wenn er seinen Gefangenen stranguliert auf dem Schiff finden würde. Damit würde der Heide nicht rechnen. Anstelle von Todesfurcht, hatte Heahmund das erste Mal seit seiner Gefangenschaft das befreiende Gefühl von Kontrolle. Er würde über sein eigenes Schicksal entscheiden, nicht Ivar. Als er merkte, wie die Luft immer karger wurde, schaute er zum Himmel hoch. Eine einzige Wolke an dem sonst klaren blauen Firmament war zu sehen. Oder war es Gottes Wille? Langsam glitt er in die Dunkelheit. Doch bevor sich alles verfinsterte, löste sich mit einem Male der Druck auf seiner Kehle.

Tief atmete er ein und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, wie an der Kehle des Heidens ein Dolch gepresst war.

„Verschwinde Jord und dank den Göttern, dass Ivar der Knochenlose dich nicht gesehen hat.“ sprach der Mann, der die Waffe hielt. 

Der Dolch verschwand. Jord stand murrend auf und blickte dem Beta, dem Ivar eine Weile zuvor Anweisungen gegeben hatte, mit hasserfüllten Augen an. 

Der Alpha spuckte auf den Boden und blickte zu Heahmund, der seine Augen wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Was will ein Krüppel schon mit einem Omega?“ knurrte er und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut aus dem Gesicht. 

„Welch eine Verschwendung.“ fügte er beim Verlassen des Decks hinzu, als wäre er es nicht gewesen, der noch vor wenigen Sekunden den Omega in seiner Rage beinahe erwürgt hätte. 

Als der Alpha verschwunden war, schaute sich der Beta nervös um, wie um zu überprüfen, dass Ragnar Lothbroks Sohn nicht irgendwo lauerte. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, kniete er sich zu den Christen und untersuchte dessen Hals. Der Atem des Omegas klang wie ein Rasseln und rote Male waren auf der blassen Haut zu sehen. Er schnitt die Fesseln mit seinem Dolch durch und musste Heahmund stützen, der zur Seite kippte. 

Wo verdammt nochmal war Olaf? er zog den benommenen Gefangenen, nach oben. Als er merkte, dass dieser nicht alleine laufen konnte, legte er dessen Arme, die mit einer Kette gefesselt waren, um seinen Hals und hob den Christen hoch. 

Er trug Bischof Heahmund vom Deck und ignorierte dabei, die vielzähligen Augen, die neugierig den Mann in seinem Armen betrachteten. 

„Olaf!“ rief er und endlich sah er ihn. 

 

ooo

„Ivar und Hvitserk Lothbrok. Warum seid ihr nicht nach Kattegat gesegelt?“ 

König Harald saß auf seinem Thron und blickte gut gelaunt auf Ivar herab. Ivar erwiderte die gute Laune mit einem breiten Lächeln, ihm war klar, dass Harald Bestätigung für eine Frage suchte, deren Antwort er bereits wusste. Er musste sich konzentrieren, damit sein Lächeln sich nicht in eine zähnefletschende Grimasse verzog. Harald war nicht alleine. 

_Astrid…_

Sie saß neben König Harald, eine Krone auf den Haupt und sah von oben auf Ivar herab. Die Muskeln in seiner Hand zuckten. Was machte Lagerthas Schlampe hier? 

Er ließ sich seine Irritation nicht anmerken und antwortete stattdessen auf König Haralds Frage. 

„Du brauchst keinen Seher, um zu wissen, dass Ubbe ich im Zwist liegen. Wir waren uneinig über viele Dinge. Und am Ende war Hvitserk auf meiner Seite und Ubbe ist allein nach Kattegat gesegelt. Und deswegen sind wir hier.„  
Ivar sprach bedächtig und ließ zwischen den Sätzen Pausen, um ihnen Gewichtung zu geben. 

„Eine gute Entscheidung.“ sprach Harald sichtlich erfreut. 

„Wenn ich Kattegat angreife, dann werdet ihr und eure Krieger mich also unterstützen?“ Er klang so, als ob Ivar die Bedeutung eines Krieges gegen seine älteren Brüder nicht bewusst wäre.

„Du kommst gleich zur Sache.“ stellte Ivar fest und antwortete „Ja werden wir.“

„Alles woran uns liegt, ist, das Königreich, das uns entrissen wurde, von der mordlüsternen Schlampe Lagertha zurückzuholen.“ Dieses Mal lag Gift in seinen Worten und er blickte mit einem Lächeln zu Astrid. 

„Du kennst Astrid.“ sagte König Harald, der nichts von der Spannung in der Luft zu merken schien. 

„Sie ist meine Königin.“ 

„Ich freue mich für euch!“ gab Ivar gut gelaunt vor und nickte zur Bestätigung. 

König Harald wechselte mit einem Mal das Thema. 

„Ihr habt einen Gefangenen. Ich habe von dem Mann gehört. Wo ist er?“

Ivars Augenwinkel zuckte. War es sein Hund von einem Bruder, der geplaudert hatte? Er schaute den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu Hvisterk, der entspannt auf einem Tisch saß.  
Ivar schluckte seinen Ärger runter. Er hätte Heahmund nicht lange geheim halten können. 

„Bringt den Christen her.“ gab er nach kurzem Zögern den Befehl. 

Ein Mann kam auf ihn zugeeilt und flüsterte nervös. 

„Es gibt da ein Problem mit dem Gefangen.“

Ivar rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich mit dem Kopf lächelnd zu König Harald. 

„Entschuldige mich für einen Moment.“ 

Als er König Harald den Rücken gekehrt hatte, lag auf seinen Lippen ein eisiger Ausdruck. 

_Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du keinen Ärger machen sollst?_

ooo


	9. Unantastbar

Heahmund war bei vollem Bewusstsein, als er über den Marktplatz getragen wurde. Er hörte den fremden Klang der Stimmen um ihn herum, und spürte die Körper, die zu dicht an seinem gedrängt waren. Nur mit Mühe widerstand er dem Drang, seine Augen zu öffnen und sich aus den Armen des Mannes zu befreien. Eine Chance war verpasst, die nächste müsste wie Fortuna am Schopfe gepackt werden. 

Es war klüger, wehrlos zu wirken, auch wenn ihm die Art, wie ein Weib in den Armen eines Mannes getragen zu werden, innerliche Widerwehr bereitete. 

Eine Frauenstimme kam dicht an sein Ohr, eine Hand berührte seine Haare. Der Beta bellte schroff und die Hand verschwand. 

Sein Hals schmerzte. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er den Alpha, dessen Äußeres er sich eingeprägt hatte. _Wartet nur ab_ , dachte er sich, er würde sich an jedem seiner Peiniger rächen. 

_Heahmund stand in einem Meer aus dem Blut seiner Feinde. Das Heft seines Schwertes eine angenehme Schwere in seiner Hand. Gottes Kreuz lag wärmend auf seiner Brust._  
Die Reise endete mit einem Male, als Heahmund vorsichtig auf den Boden abgelegt wurde. 

„Verdammt noch mal, wo warst du Olaf? Stell dir vor, irgendetwas wäre mit dem Christen passiert.“ Heahmund benötigte keine Kenntnisse der Sprache, um zu verstehen, dass der Beta noch immer außer sich war. Die Angst vor Ragnars Sohn, schien groß zu sein. 

Heahmund erinnerte sich, wie sie vor einigen Wochen die Leiche des Priesters von York aufgefunden hatten. Es war ein grauer Morgen, Nebelschwaden hingen in der Luft und bildeten einen schweren Vorhang in den dichten Wäldern. Der Geistliche hing mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, an den Füßen aufgespannt, an einem Baum. Ebenso wie seine Augen war sein Mund aufgesperrt, doch nicht vor Angst, sondern weil die Nordmänner vor seinem Tod kochendes Gold zwischen seinen Lippen gegossen hatten. Das Gesicht war zu einer schmerzgeplagten Fratze erstarrt, halb verbrannt, die untere Hälfte von erhärtetem Gold bedeckt. Ein Windzug wehte und der leblose Körper schwankte wie eine Marionette am Faden. Er wusste, was er in diesem Moment dachte. Nur der Teufel ist im Stande, solch eine Tat zu vollbringen. Er zog fest an den Zügeln seines Pferdes, das unruhig auf der Stelle trat, und bekreuzigte sich. 

_Ivar Lothbrok ist der Teufel._

„Bei Thor entspann dich Kjetil! Es ist nichts passiert! Er ist nur bewusstlos, weiter nichts.“ sprach Olaf, klang jedoch alles andere als überzeugt, als er zu Heahmunds leblosen Körper auf den Boden blickte.

“Hey Mädchen! Steh nicht dumm rum und komm rüber!“ Eine junge Frau, die eingeschüchtert in einer Ecke stand, kam vorsichtig näher. 

„Er soll gewaschen werden, beeil dich Sklavin!“ Sie beugte sich zu Heahmund runter und blickte auf das schwere Lederwams. Ratlos schaute sie zu Olaf. „Wie lässt sich das Gewand öffnen?“

Olaf schnaubte genervt und kniete sich nun neben die Sklavin, während Kjetil nervös die Szene betrachtete. 

„Es ist einfacher, wenn wir ihm die Ketten lösen.“ bemerkte Olaf, der das Eisen um Heahmunds Handgelenke inspizierte.

„Ivar hat befohlen, dass er gefesselt bleibt.“ antwortete Kjetil hastig. Gegen Ivars Befehl zu gehen, schien ihm deutlich zu missfallen.

„Was soll ein Omega in diesem Zustand schon machen?“ widersprach Olaf mit einem Schnauben, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, die Fessel zu entfernen. Stattdessen fragte er nach Kjetils Dolch, den Kjetil zögernd überreichte, und machte sich an die Arbeit, das Leder zu durchtrennen.   
Heahmund konzentrierte sich, still zu halten.

Währenddessen keuchte Olaf vor Anstrengung, als er eine besonders hartnäckige Schlaufe durch schnitt. Es war definitiv ein Gewand für die Schlacht, hart und unnachgiebig.

„Hast du schon einmal einen Omega gesehen Kjetil?“ fragte Olaf, der sich mittlerweile bis zur Hose vorgekämpft hatte. 

Kjetil überlegte einen kurzen Moment, während er aus den Augenwinkeln den nackten Oberkörper des Gefangenen beäugte und antwortete schließlich. 

„Ja als ich ein Kind war aus der Ferne. Sie war die Frau eines Jarls. Wunderschön. Aber einen männlichen habe ich noch nie gesehen.“ 

„Er würde sicher viel Gold bringen.“ mutmaßte Olaf, der es geschafft hatte, Bischof Heahmund von seiner Kleidung zu befreien und seinen Körper nun abschätzend musterte. Bis auf das Kreuz um seinen Hals war Heahmund nackt. Und es musste das erste Mal seit seiner Kindheit gewesen sein, dass ihn jemand unbekleidet gesehen hatte. Selbst bei kurzen leidenschaftlichen Begegnungen, war er nie vollends entkleidet gewesen. 

„Wären nicht seine volle Lippen, würde man ihn auf den ersten Blick für einen Alpha halten, aber schau, was sich unter dem ganzen Leder verbirgt. “ 

In Heahmund brodelte es, als er eine Hand auf seiner Brust spürte, die langsam über seine Haut fuhr. 

„Siehst du die Blässe? Seine Haut ist ganz weich.“

„Hör besser auf damit Olaf.“ mahnte ihn Kjetil. 

„Wie er wohl mit Kind aussieht?“ Er strich über Heahmunds festen Bauch. 

Bevor Heahmunds die Fassung verlor, verschwand die Hand. Stattdessen spürte er zwei Arme unter seinem Körper, die ihn hochhoben und in ein Becken mit lauwarmem Wasser legten. 

„Mädchen, was wartest du, wasch ihn!“ 

Die Sklavin beeilte sich, einen Lappen zu nehmen, und Heahmund die Mischung aus Blut, Schweiß und Dreck vom Körper zu wischen. Als nächstes widmete sie sich Heahmunds Haaren, die sie mit frischem Wasser übergoss und reinigte. 

„Er ist immer noch nicht wach. Vielleicht sollten wir den Heiler rufen.“ sagte Kjetil besorgt. 

Olaf antwortete nicht und holte stattdessen Heahmund aus dem Badezuber. 

Er legte ihn auf den Boden ab, und legte sein Ohr an Heahmunds Brust, um dessen Herzschlag zu überprüfen. 

Der Moment war da. 

Heahmund spannte seine Muskeln an. 

Schlagartig öffneten sich seine Augen, und ohne dass der Wikinger Zeit gehabt hätte, zu reagieren, riss Heahmund den Dolch von dessen Gürtel, um es mit Kraft in die Kehle des Mannes zu bohren. 

Die Sklavin schrie auf. 

Olafs Augen waren ungläubig aufgerissen. 

Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch anstelle von Worten, hörte man nur ein Gurgeln. 

Heahmund drückte die Klinge noch tiefer in die Kehle, eine Fontäne von Blut prasselte auf Heahmunds nackten Körper herab. 

Die unfassbare Szene, die sich vor Kjetils Augen abspielte, ließ ihn paralysiert auf der Stelle stehen. 

Heahmund schubste den sterbenden Mann zur Seite, und griff beim Aufstehen nach dem Arm der Frau, die er mit Gewalt zu sich riss und mit dem gestohlenen Dolch an der Kehle wie ein Schutzschild vor sich hielt. 

„Lass mich gehen.“ sprach Heahmund rau. 

Die Sklavin zitterte und hielt sich mit beiden Händen an Heahmunds Arm fest, der sie umklammert hielt. 

Kjetil riss sich aus dem Bann und rannte aus der Hütte, um Verstärkung zu holen. 

ooo


	10. Er weidet mich auf grünen Auen

Zielgerichtet ging er auf das unscheinbare Holzhaus am Ende des Marktplatzes zu. Die Krücke und das fixierte Bein, das er langsam hinter sich her schliff, hinterließen eine stetige Spur im Sand. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er vom Weiten eine Traube an Menschen sah, die vor dem Eingang versammelt, neugierig ins Innere spähten. Ein Weib, das in der hinteren Reihe stand, erblickte Ivar und stieß einen der vorderen Schaulustigen hastig mit den Ellenbogen an, um vor dem nahenden Besuch zu warnen. Angst, dass jemand ihm seinen Platz streitig machen wollte, schubste der Mann sie ohne sich umzudrehen zurück. 

„Ivar der Knochenlose kommt.“ zischte sie, woraufhin sich die Gruppe nervös umblickte und sich widerwillig vom Schauspiel wegriss, um mit geneigtem Kopf beiseite zu treten.

„Verschwindet.“   
Ivars Oberlippe zog sich wie die eines zähnefletschenden Hundes nach oben, was den Blick auf scharfe Eckzähne freiließ. Die Männer und Frauen suchten sogleich das Weite. Nur einer blieb und sprach auf Ragnars Sohn ein. Ivar verstand nichts von dem, was der stotternde Mann zu sagen hatte, aber er erkannte ihn. Es war der Beta vom Deck. Der Beta, dem er eine einfache Aufgabe gegeben hatte. 

„Sprich deutlich, oder ich schneide dir die Zunge ab.“ 

„Es..es ging alles so schnell! Olaf…Olaf..der Christ..“

Ivar rollte genervt mit den Augen.

Keine Lust, sich das Gestotter weiterhin anzuhören, gab er einem seiner Männer ein beiläufiges Handzeichen. Ein Schlag mit dem Schild und der Beta landete im Staub. Als er sich wieder aufrichten wollte, reichte ein Blick und der Wurm blieb liegen, wo er hingehörte. Ivar beachtete ihn nicht weiter und betrat stattdessen die Hütte.

Das Innere lag in einem dämmrigen Schein. Während seine Augen versuchten, sich an den Kontrast von hell zu dunkel zu gewöhnen, übernahm ein anderer Sinn das Kommando. Langsam sog er die Luft ein. Der Geruch, der ihn entgegenströmte war überwältigend. Eine Mischung aus frischem Blut und dem süßen Duft, der unverkennbar Heahmund war. 

„Heahmund, Heahmund, Heahmund.“ sprach er langsam und schüttelte dabei seinen Kopf. 

In seiner amüsierten Stimme schwang ein erregter Ton mit. 

Eine Blutlache lag auf den Boden und in ihr Olaf, dessen Kehle eine klaffende Wunde zeigte. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als ob er seinen eigenen Tod nicht fassen konnte. 

Ein weibliches Wimmern war zu hören und Ivar ließ die Augen, die sich an den dunklen Schein gewöhnt hatten, langsam nach oben gleiten. Die Geste führte er mit Bedacht aus, als ob der Moment, wie die erste zarte Eisschicht auf einem zugefrorenen See, zerschellen könnte. 

Sein Christ stand im Schatten. Eine Sklavin wie ein Schutzschild vor seinem nackten Körper gepresst, halb bedeckt von frischem Blut, sah er aus wie ein Gott.   
Ivar blickte in die wilden Augen seines Bischofs und für einen kurzen Augenblick schien die Zeit stehen zu bleiben. 

Er löste sich von dem tiefen blau und musterte seinen Körper. Ein attraktiver Körper, fest vom Kampf. Die Haut wirkte weich. Die Blässe stand im starken Kontrast zu dem Blut, das sich über die Seite erstreckte.

Rot stand ihm gut. 

Ivar unterbrach das Schweigen. Ein Schmunzeln lag auf seinen Lippen, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, fixierte er mit seinen Augen Heahmund. 

Die aufgesprengte Lippe und die dunklen Male auf dem Hals seines Omegas waren ihm nicht entgangen, doch ließ er sich seinen Ärger darüber nicht anmerken.  
Stattdessen sprach er gut gelaunt: „Jetzt müssen wir dich wieder waschen.“

Die Worte, die im Gegenzug von Bischof Heahmund kamen, waren rau und hallten dunkel im Raum. 

„Lass mich gehen.“ 

Als Ivar statt eine Antwort zu geben, sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen Heahmund näherte, verstärkte der Christ den Druck seines Dolches auf der Kehle des Mädchens.   
Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht hinab, die Hände waren in Heahmunds Arm gekrallt. 

Ivar blieb stehen und hob einladend den Arm. 

„Nur zu.“ sprach er, ohne dass seine Worte an Leichtigkeit verloren. 

„Töte sie.“ 

Heahmund wirkte mit einem Male irritiert. 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte Stille, die Luft war geladen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Ruhe endete mit einem plötzlichen Donnerschlag.

„TÖTE SIE!“ 

Nichts von dem Humor war geblieben. Stattdessen prallte ein Schwall zügelloser Rage gegen die hölzernen Wände. 

Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen, so dass die Klinge ins Fleisch schnitt. Ein dünnes Rinnsal lief rot ihre Kehle hinab. 

Sie begann, zu schluchzen. 

Heahmund hielt den Blickkontakt mit Ivar, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, wage abschätzend. Vorsichtig entfernte er das Messer vom zierlichen Hals der Sklavin, legte seine Hand zwischen ihren Schulterblättern und gab ihr einen sanften Stoß, der ihr ein Zeichen war, zu verschwinden. Als sie aus der Hütte stolperte, machte sie einen großen Bogen um Ivar. 

Ivar lächelte zufrieden.

„Gut gespielt Bischof.“

Er ging auf Heahmund zu. 

„Aber nicht gut genug.“ erwiderte Heahmund ruhig. Ivar wollte einen weiteren Schritt näher kommen, woraufhin der Christ, die Klinge gegen sich selbst richtete. Die Spitze war an seine Kehle gedrückt. 

Ivar blieb stehen. 

„Im Ernst Heahmund? So willst du abtreten?“

Als Heahmund nicht antwortete, fuhr er fort. 

„Ist das keine Sünde Bischof?“

Heahmunds Lippen zuckten. 

Ivar sprach nun leise mit Bedacht, beinahe flüsternd.

„Ich gebe dir eine Chance Heahmund.“

Als Heahmund verächtlich schnaubte, fügte er hinzu.

„Eine Chance auf Freiheit.“ 

_Freiheit …_ Heahmunds Pupillen weiteten sich bei dem Wort. 

„Wenn du gewinnst, bist du frei. Wenn ich dagegen gewinne..“

Bevor Ivar seinen Satz beenden konnte, durchbrach eine Stimme den Moment. 

„Das ist also der Christ!“

König Harald lehnte am Türrahmen, die Arme locker gekreuzt, eine Augenbraue war interessiert hochgezogen.

Sowohl Heahmund als auch Ivar schauten zu Harald. Heahmund irritiert, Ivar genervt. 

„Bischof Heahmund.“ sprach Ivar und trat widerwillig zur Seite. Von Astrid war keine Spur zu sehen. 

König Harald blickte kurz auf die Leiche am Boden, um Heahmund schließlich abschätzend zu mustern. 

„Was hast du mit ihm vor?“ Seine Stimme klang neugierig. Nach einer Pause fügte er hinzu. 

„Warum lässt du ihn am Leben?“ 

„Weil er ein großer Krieger ist. Ich bewundere große Krieger.“ antwortete Ivar gut gelaunt und hoffte dabei, glaubwürdig genug zu erscheinen. 

„hmm“ Harald summte nachdenklich und schaute dabei Ivar prüfend in die Augen, der den Blick des Königs standhielt ohne die geringste Spur von Unsicherheit durchscheinen zu lassen. 

Heahmund erhob die Stimme. 

„Der Herr ist mein Hirte. Mir wird es an nichts mangeln.“ 

„Heahmund.“ warnte Ivar, doch König Harald winkte mit seiner Hand ab. 

„Nein. Lass ihn weitersprechen.“ 

Heahmund fuhr fort und schaute dabei zu Harald. Seine Stimme war sanft und melodisch. Man hätte ihn predigend in der Kirche glauben können. Doch er war in keiner Kirche, nein, er stand in diesem Moment mit einem Dolch an der Kehle gepresst im Antlitz seiner Feinde. Das einzige, was seinen nackten Leib bedeckte, war das Blut, des Mannes, den er getötet hatte und das Kruzifix auf seiner Brust. 

„Er weidet mich auf grünen Auen. Und führ mich zu stillen Wassern. Er führt mich auf rechter Straße, um seines Namens Willen. Und wenn ich auch wanderte durchs Tal der Todesschatten, so fürchte ich kein Unglück, denn du bist bei mir, Herr. Dein Stecken und dein Stab, die trösten mich.“

Ivar schüttelte genervt mit dem Kopf. Doch waren es nicht Heahmunds Worte, die diese Geste hervorrief, sondern König Haralds intensiver Blick mit dem er seinen Christen beäugte. 

„Was hat er gesagt?“ fragte Harald ehrlich interessiert, während er in die eisblauen Augen Heahmunds blickte, als ob die Antwort dort geschrieben stände. 

„Er betet nur zu seinem Gott..“ 

„Der kann ihm nun auch nicht mehr helfen, was? 

Harald sprach zu Ivar, doch schaute er nach wie vor zu Heahmund. 

ooo


	11. Schau zu und lerne

König Harald lauschte den fremden Worten des Gefangenen. Der Mann sprach zu seinem Gott, sanft, fast zärtlich. War das derselbe Mann, der kurz zuvor nackt und in Ketten einen Wikinger abgestochen hatte? 

Faszinierend. 

Er war nicht nötig gewesen, im Vorfeld Hvitserk angehört zu haben, um zu wissen, dass sich hinter der kriegerischen Fassade des Bischofs viel mehr verbarg. Die Luft in den kleinen Raum war geschwängert von dem verräterischen Duft, der von dem nackten Mann in Ketten ausging. Harald ertappte sich dabei, wie er tiefe Atemzüge durch die Nase nahm und hätte genüsslich die Augen geschlossen, wäre nicht noch ein anderer störender Geruch vorhanden gewesen. 

Im Kontrast zu der Süße, schwall von Ivar eine bittere, fast schon ätzende Note. Es war ein typischer Geruch, den Harald nur zu gut kannte. _Jemand will sein Territorium verteidigen._ Der Gestank von Alpha. 

„König Harald. Du hast sicher wichtigere Angelegenheiten. Ich regle die Situation.“ Ivar lächelte mit zusammengepressten Lippen, aber der Krüppel konnte seinen Ärger kaum verbergen. Der Blick mit dem er Harald taxierte, war ein gefährlicher. 

_Ivar Lothbrok, hälst du mich für einen Narren?_

Ivars Bischof war ein Omega. 

Soweit er es im dämmerigen Licht erkennen konnte, war der Nacken des Bischofs unversehrt. Keine Bisspuren waren auf der blassen Haut zu sehen. Sein Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben.

Wenn jemand ein Narr war, dann war es zweifelsohne Ragnars jüngster Sohn. 

Harald stieß ein raues Lachen aus. 

Er ignorierte Ivar und ging auf den Christen zu, der die Klinge von seiner Kehle nahm, um sie schützend vor sich zu halten. Trotz des dünnen Schweißfilms auf seiner Stirn und der fiebrigen Augen wirkte er selbstsicher. Eins war klar, es handelte sich nicht um einen normalen Omega, oh nein, dieser Mann war ein Kämpfer. 

Ivar knurrte, als Harald sein Schwert aus der Scheide zog. 

„Du sagst er sei ein großer Krieger. Ich will mich davon überzeugen.“

Harald grinste über beide Ohren. Der Ausdruck auf Ivars sonst so selbstbewusstem Gesicht war Gold wert. 

Er holte zum Schlag aus. Anstelle auszuweichen, hob der Christ seine Arme über den Kopf und parierte den Schwerthieb mit der Kette zwischen seinen Handgelenken. Die Klinge vermochte es nicht, die schweren Fesseln zu durchtrennen, doch der Bischof nutzte die Kraft und führte das Schwert mit Schwung von sich weg. Harald, der daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor, stolperte nach vorne. 

„Heahmund!“ rief Ivar und warf ihm sein Schwert zu. Heahmund ließ die den Dolch los und bekam das Heft, nur mit Glück zu fassen. 

Harald, der sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen hatte, stieß ein imposantes Lachen aus. Er war beeindruckt. Ivar hatte nicht gelogen, Bischof Heahmund war ein erstaunlicher Kämpfer. 

Der Christ holte seinerseits zum Schlag aus. Er war dabei so schnell, das Harald nur knapp ausweichen konnte. Trotz seiner schnellen Reaktion schnitt die Klinge ins Fleisch und hinterließ eine leichte Schnittwunde am Oberarm. 

Harald schlug zu, woraufhin Heahmund den Schlag mit seiner Klinge begegnete. Ein lautes Klirren war zu hören. Die Kraft, mit der der Hieb ausgeführt wurde, versetzte den Christen ins Schwanken. Harald nutzte die Situation und trat mit dem Bein in Heahmunds Kniekehle. Der Christ landete, begleitet von einem schmerzhaften Aufstöhnen, auf seinem Knie. 

„Schau zu und lerne Ivar!“ 

Der Christ hatte keine Zeit, sich aufzurichten. König Harald packte den Omega am Nacken und drückte mit Gewalt zu. 

Was er damit auslöste, ließ sein Blut nach unten schießen. 

Bischof Heahmund stöhnte laut auf. Der Laut, den der Christ von sich gab, war derart intensiv, dass Haralds Haut eine Gänsehaut überfuhr. Mit einem Male schien, alle Kraft aus Heahmunds Gliedern zu weichen und er kippte mit einem Wimmern kraftlos nach vorne. Harald fing den Sturz mit einem Arm um den Oberkörper des Bischofs ab, ohne dabei den Griff vom Nacken zu lösen. 

Harald blickte zu Ivar, der seine Hand an den Griff seines Dolches hielt und kurz davor war, die Fassung zu verlieren. Ragnars arroganter Sohn fletschte seine Zähne und schien nur mit Mühe seine Wut runterschlucken zu können. Harald vertraute Ivar Lothbrok nicht. Es war höchste Zeit, ihm zu zeigen, wer hier das Sagen hatte. 

Er griff in das volle Haar des Omegas und riss seinen Kopf nach hinten. 

„Siehst du seine Augen?“ sprach Harald mit tiefer Stimme. Lippe und Nase waren dicht an den Nacken des Bischofs gepresst. 

Um Heahmunds Iris zog sich ein goldener Kreis. Er schien hell wie der warme Schein der Sonne, die langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Das Phänomen der goldenen Augen, tauchte für gewöhnlich in der Fieberhitze eines Omegas auf. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, in dem die Vereinigung mit einem Alpha seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Harald kannte die Handgriffe, um das Schauspiel auch außerhalb der Hitze zu provozieren. 

„Dein Bischof ist ein Prachtexemplar von einem Omega.“ 

Harald murmelt die Worte in den Nacken des Mannes. 

„Gut für dich, dass ich mich mit Omegas auskenne.“ 

Er riss ein Stück Stoff von seinem Hemd und band Heahmund die Augen damit zu. Der Christ stöhnte panisch auf, als ihm die Sicht genommen wurde, woraufhin Harald ihn besänftigend ins Ohr raunte.

„Wusstest du, wie Omegas bei fehlender Sicht reagieren?“

Er strich Heahmund sanft über das Haar und fuhr fort.

„Sie werden zahm. Ganz so, wie bei einem wilden Fohlen. “ 

„Das und die Druckpunkte am Nacken.“ Zur Betonung drückte er mit seinem Daumen an eine Stelle am oberen Halswirbel. Heahmund zitterte. 

Erneut lachte er auf und schaute zu Ivar.

„Hättest du das vorher gewusst, hättest du dir den ganzen Ärger ersparen können.“ Mit seinem Kopf wies er auf die Leiche am Boden. 

Heahmund drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, in der er Ivar vermutete und öffnete kraftlos die Lippen. 

„Ivar.“ flüsterte er. 

Ivar schluckte. Seine Lippen bebten. 

„Was hast du mit ihm vor?“ fragte er, zitternd vor Wut.

 _Wenn Blicke töten könnten…_ dachte Harald amüsiert und hob den Omega hoch, als wöge er nichts.

Anstelle zu antworten, sprach er: „Du hättest ihn beißen sollen.“ und ließ Ivar mit dem kalten toten Körper von Olaf zurück.

In seinen Armen lag hingegen der warme, pulsierende Körper von Bischof Heahmund. 

ooo


	12. Dýrlingur

Heahmund war in tiefer Dunkelheit gefangen. Blind tastete er mit seinen Händen über dickes Fell, welches seinen nackten Körper bedeckte, und stieß auf die kühle Oberfläche eines Kruges. Er umfasste ihn und hob ihn zitternd zu seinen trockenen Lippen. Das Wasser lief kalt seine Kehle hinab, aber es half nur wenig gegen die unerträgliche Hitze, die wie Lava seinen Körper durchzog. Er hätte das Fell bei Seite legen können, doch war es der einzige Schutz, der ihm übrig geblieben war. 

Heahmund setzte das Gefäß ab und legte seine Finger auf die Augenbinde. Langsam fuhr er das glatte Leder entlang, bis er an einer Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf die eiserne Schnalle spürte. Er zerrte und drückte, doch die Binde löste sich nicht. Heahmund zuckte zusammen als eine Stimme ihn anbellte und ließ leise knurrend von der Augenbinde ab. Es hatte keinen Sinn, die Schnalle ließ sich ohne Schlüssel nicht öffnen und er wusste, wer den Schlüssel trug. Die Blindheit machte ihn verrückt. Ein Gefühl von Vertigo gepaart mit der Intensität seiner anderen Sinne bereiteten ihm Kopfschmerzen. Heahmund schwankte in einem tiefschwarzen Raum, in dem jeder Geruch und jedes Geräusch irritierte. Er wollte handeln, doch fehlte ihm die Energie für einen erneuten Fluchtversuch. Schweißperlen liefen ihm langsam die Schläfe hinab. Er tastete nach dem Kreuz an der Brust und umschloss es fest mit seiner Hand. 

„Herr gib mir Kraft.“ Seine Stimme war heiser. Er flüsterte.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Sein erschöpfter Körper brauchte die Ruhe, sein Geist jedoch war wie ein tobender Sturm. Es war das Nichtstun, das ihm seine Lage schmerzlich bewusst machte. Kämpfte er zuvor gleich einem Wolf mit ausgefahrenen Krallen und Zähnen, zeigte ihm das Aufeinandertreffen mit König Harald, wie verletzlich er in Wirklichkeit war und dass er nicht als Kriegsgefangener hier war. 

_Kriegsbeute…_

Wer war das Schaf und wer der Wolf? 

Er war ein Omega in einem gottlosen Land.

In Sherborne war alles anders. Außer seiner Position als Geistlicher und der Ehrerbietung, die man ihm in seiner Heimat entgegenbrachte, spielte sein zweites Geschlecht keine übergeordnete Rolle in seinem Leben. Als Geistlicher war er nicht dafür bestimmt, Kinder in die Welt zu tragen. Er wurde nicht angefasst, was ihm Recht war; und trieb ihn trotz seines Zölibats der Teufel, so traf er sich für gewöhnlich mit einer Frau. Kurze flüchtige Begegnungen, nach denen er getrieben vom schlechten Gewissen inmitten von Dornen dafür büßte. 

Wenn nichts geschehe, würde sich alles für ihn ändern.

Heahmund strich mit der Hand über seinen nackten Bauch. Die Geste war zunächst zaghaft und unsicher. Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. 

_Ich kann das nicht._

Sein Atem stockte. Heahmund merkte nicht die Tränen, die unter der Binde seine Wangen hinabrannen. 

Er krallte seine Nägel in die weiche Haut. 

 

ooo

**Eine Woche zuvor**

_„Ivar.“_

Die Stimme Heahmunds hallte in seinem Innern nach. Es war der Klang, der ihn bis zum Kern erschütterte, eine nie dagewesene Zartheit, mit der sein Name ausgesprochen wurde und die verzweifelte Bitte, die den Ton beinahe zerbrechen ließ.

Heahmund brauchte Ivar. 

_„Du hättest ihn beißen sollen.“_

Ivar schluckte und humpelte zu Olafs toten Körper, neben dem der Dolch lag, den Heahmund fallen gelassen hatte. Um das Schwert kümmerte er sich nicht. Ivar warf die Krücke achtlos zu Boden, ließ sich fallen, löste schließlich mit einer Anfuhr von Aggression die Schnallen der Stützen um seine Beine und krallte den Dolch. Befreit von allem Störenden zog er sich mit schnellen, kraftvollen Armen den Boden entlang und verließ das Innere der Hütte. 

Draußen fand er, was er suchte. 

Der Beta kauerte noch immer im Dreck und Ivar steuerte zähnefletschend auf ihn zu.

„Herr..Herr! Wartet!“ stammelte der Mann am Boden und hob seine Hand zur Beschwichtigung nach oben. 

Ivar ließ keine Zeit verstreichen und stürzte sich wie eine Schlange auf sein Opfer. Wütend schrie er und stach mit dem Dolch auf Kjetil ein, noch lange nachdem er tot war. 

ooo

Harald betrat die dunkle Bleibe des Sehers. Kerzen hüllten den Raum in einem matten Schein, lange Schatten tanzten an den Wänden und ein feuchter Geruch nach Erde schwang in der Luft. 

Zugegeben war sein Handeln unüberlegt, ein Impuls, dem er aus Instinkt heraus gefolgt ist. Er blickte in das blasse Gesicht von Bischof Heahmund, der kraftlos in seinen Armen lag. Die Lippen des Christen waren leicht geöffnet. Konnten die Götter seine Tat wirklich verübeln? Er hat die Unterstützung für den Kampf um Kattegat geopfert, aber er konnte nicht umhin, zu denken, dass der Preis ein lohnenswerter war. Ivar konnte man nicht vertrauen und er war sich sicher, dass der Brudermörder größere Ambitionen hatte, als er in Wirklichkeit vorgab. 

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als eine lange Figur aus der Dunkelheit trat. Sie wies mit ihrer knochigen Hand auf die Mitte der Bleibe. Harald legte den Christen vorsichtig auf den Boden ab. 

„Ich möchte, dass du ihn dir ansiehst.“ Harald verzichtete auf unnötige Erklärungen und setzte sich hinter Heahmund. Er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren, doch würde er jeden Moment wieder zu sich kommen. 

Harald wusste, dass Blaengur ihn erwartet hatte. Der Seher war schon vor seiner Zeit hier und würde wie ein Baum, der von außen fast verdorrt, doch tief im Boden mit starken Wurzeln ausgestattet, an diesem Ort verharren. 

„Halte ihn fest.“ sprach eine Stimme, die zur gleichen Zeit uralt und jung wirkte, die weder weiblich noch männlich war. Harald fasste den Bischof unter die Arme und zog ihn zwischen seine Knie, so dass er mit dem Rücken auf Haralds Unterkörper und Brust lag. 

Der Seher kroch zwischen Heahmunds Beine und beugte sich über dessen Körper bis er mit dem Gesicht seine Kehle erreichte. Mit einem langen Nagel schlitzte er in die Haut des Bischofs. Zwischen Heahmunds Lippen kam ein leises Stöhnen. Als die dunkle Zunge des Sehers gierig über den Schnitt fuhr, wurde der Christ schlagartig wach. Er versuchte sich, mit Gewalt aufzurichten, doch Harald, der die Geste kommen sah, hielt den Bischof an seine Brust gepresst. 

Blaengur schloss die Augen und summte. 

„ _Dýrlingur…_ “ 

Seine Stimme klang nachdenklich. 

„Er ist der Heilige…“

Der Seher öffnete erneut die Augen und strich über den Nacken von Heahmund, der schwer atmend in Haralds Armen lag. 

„…und Omega.“

„Ich will ihn.“ sprach Harald rau. 

„Natürlich willst du das.“ flüsterte Bleangur und fuhr fort: „Seine Nachkommen werden die Welt regieren.“

Harald schluckte und legte seine Lippen auf Heahmunds Haar. Er sog den Duft ein und fragte schließlich. „Wann kann ich mich mit ihm vereinen?“ Er spürte die Ungeduld als Kribbeln auf seiner Haut, als Zittern in seinen Gliedern und als Feuer in seinem Blut. 

„Lass mich sehen.“ 

Der Seher stand auf und ging zu einer Ecke des Raumes in der kleine Gefäße standen. Aus der staubigen Sammlung an Fläschchen und Krügen, zwischen denen einzeln verstreut Wurzeln und Knochen lagen, wählte er zwei und nahm seinen Platz zwischen Heahmunds gespreizten Beinen ein. Der Christ atmete schwer.

„Er hat Kraft.“ Blaengur löste den Deckel eines Fläschchens. 

„Es ist gut, dass du ihm die Sicht genommen hast, es reicht jedoch nicht für das, was gleich kommt.“ 

Er beugte sich mit dem Fläschchen über den Omega, woraufhin Harald mit der Hand Heahmunds Hals umfasste und seinen Kopf nach hinten beugte. 

Der Christ wurde nervös, als der Flaschenhals seine Lippen berührte und sprach seinen Protest in einer Sprache, die Harald nicht verstand. Er hätte sein Gesicht wegdreht, wäre Haralds fester Griff nicht gewesen. 

Eine dunkelrote Melasse ergoss sich zwischen den Lippen des Omegas. Heahmund versuchte die Flüssigkeit ausspucken, doch Bleangur hielt ihm die Nase zu. Harald beobachtete zufrieden, wie die Kehle des Bischofs sich beim Schlucken bewegte. Er spürte, wie die Kraft des Christen wich, als dieser langsam gegen Haralds Brust zurücksackte. Den Griff um Heahmunds Kiefer lösend, flüsterte er beruhigende Worte in das weiche Haar. 

Der Seher griff Heahmunds Schenkel, zog ihn zu sich und spreizte seine Beine weiter.

„ _Nicht.._ “ murmelte Heahmund. Seine Stimme war benommen, der Trank zeigte Wirkung. 

Bleangur öffnete das zweite Gefäß und tunkte seine Finger hinein. Als sie mit Salbe bedeckt im Kerzenschein glänzend wieder zum Vorschein kamen, unterdrückte Harald ein Knurren. Er war besitzergreifend, wie jeder Alpha. Der süße Duft des Gefangenen, gemischt mit dem eisernen Geruch des Blutes auf seiner Haut ließ Haralds Puls höher schlagen. Nachdem er Kattegat eingenommen hatte, würde er König eines geeinten Reiches sein und sein Augenmerk auf die christliche Welt richten. Er würde den Angelsachsen ein Zeichen setzen, über das Meer reisen und ihnen ihren einst stolzen Bischof präsentieren, der makellose Hals markiert von Haralds Zähnen….geschwängert. 

Die feuchten Finger des Sehers verschwanden zwischen blasse Schenkel. Der Christ schnappte nach Luft, als ein langer Finger ihn penetrierte. Harald hätte in diesem Moment zu gerne in die feurigen Augen des Omegas geblickt. Er hätte die stolze Fassade des Bischofs bröckeln sehen, das hübsche Gesicht gezeichnet von Scham…Wenn er den Omega zum ersten Mal nimmt, ihn bis zum Anschlag füllt, würde er sicher gehen, dass der Christ in seine Augen blickt. 

„Er ist unberührt.“ sprach Bleangur. „Du solltest warten, bis ihn die Hitze packt.“

Dem ersten Finger folgte ein zweiter und Heahmund stöhnte schmerzhaft auf. 

„Er wird fruchtbar sein und du kannst ihn als dein Omega an dich binden. Du wirst nicht lange warten müssen, er ist bald soweit.“

Harald lächelte triumphierend. Er fuhr mit der Hand sachte über Heahmunds Gesicht und drückte seine Lippen gegen die Schläfe des Gefangenen. 

„Bald..“


	13. Der Atem steht still

In der Luft, deren Feuchtigkeit einen nassen Film auf Ivars aufgeheizter Haut hinterließ, schwebten weiße Pollen wie im Tanz. Ein Windzug ging, sodass die Blätter in der Böschung zu Beben begonnen. Ivar hatte kein Auge für das Schauspiel der Natur. Er saß aufrecht mit nach vorne gerichtetem Blick auf einem Felsen und wartete. Auf seinem Schoß lag das Schwert Heahmunds. Ein angenehmes Gewicht auf seinen Schenkeln. _Ananyzapata._ Die Silben umspielten im Geiste seine Zunge. 

Ein Raunen ertönte in der Ferne. 

Ivar wusste, dass das Gewitter nahte. 

Seine stoische Haltung änderte sich auch dann nicht, als ein Knacken von Geäst im Gebüsch zu hören war.  
Das Warten hatte ein jähes Ende, als eine Figur aus dem Grün in die Lichtung trat. Sie näherte sich mit langen Schritten und gehobenem Haupt bis sie vor Ivars Thron aus Stein stand. Ihr kalter Ausdruck stand im starken Kontrast zur niederdrückenden Hitze, die beide umgab.  
Ivars Mimik änderte sich. Der konzentrierte Blick verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und stattdessen trat ein scharfes Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht zu erreichen vermochte. 

„Du bist gekommen.“

ooo  
Heahmund lag unbeweglich da, als das Stöhnen dicht neben ihm immer lauter wurde. Ein obszönes Keuchen und Seufzen, das anschwoll wie eine Welle im Meer. Es schallte in der Dunkelheit und war kurz davor, seinen Zenit zu erreichen. Der Geruch von Schweiß und Sex benebelte seine Sinne. Er hatte das Gefühl, daran zu ersticken. 

Als eine forsche Hand aus dem Nichts seinen Nacken berührte, hielt er schlagartig die Luft an. Das Geräusch der Bewegungen, erzeugt durch das aufeinander Klatschen von Haut auf Haut und dem Rascheln von Decken, hörte mit einem Male auf.

Eine Frauenstimme mahnte.

_Astrid._

Es war ein Irrsinn, dass er kein Gesicht zu dem Namen hatte, aber wusste, wie ihre Stimme im Höhepunkt klang. 

Harald murrte unzufrieden, ließ jedoch von Heahmund ab.

Erst als die Bewegungen von neuem begannen und das Stöhnen und Keuchen fortgesetzt wurde, atmete Heahmund bedächtig aus, als ob der leise Lufthauch erneut die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenken könnte und schalt sich sogleich für diesen Akt, der nichts anderes als Furcht bedeuten konnte. 

Er spürte die Hitze in seinem Gesicht aufsteigen. Eine Mischung aus Scham und Wut, die ihn überkam. Heahmund war sich stets sicher gewesen, dass eine Niederlage auf dem Schlachtfeld mit seinem Tod enden würde. Das, was er nun erlebte, war Demütigung, die er nur schwer ertrug. 

_Herr, dieses Leben hast du mir bestimmt?_ Schmerzhaft versuchte er, die Position seiner Arme zu ändern, die über ihm fixiert waren. 

Angekettet im Bett des Feindes, Zeuge eines gotteslästernden Spiels. Er wusste, dass es nicht bei den gelegentlichen Berührungen bleiben würde. Harald wartete, während Heahmund mit Grauen die Zeichen seines Körpers spürte. 

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Astrid ein letztes Mal aufschrie. Harald folgte kurz darauf mit einem kraftvollen Stöhnen und fiel schließlich schwer neben Heahmunds Seite.

Der Bischof hielt an sich, still zu halten, als das Gesicht des Mannes gegen seinen Nacken presste. Er wollte nicht zurückschrecken. Feuchter Atem legte sich unangenehm auf seine Haut. Harald beschnüffelte ihn wie ein Hund ein Stück Fleisch. Sein Adamsapfel glitt nach oben, als er schluckte. Er öffnete die trockenen Lippen und sprach in die Dunkelheit hinein. 

„Ich werde dich töten.“ 

Der Ton war beschwörungsvoll. 

Heahmund bezweifelte, dass Harald ein Wort verstand, doch fühlte er sich besser, nachdem er sie ausgesprochen hatte. 

Harald lachte und presste einen sanften Kuss auf eine empfindliche Stelle, an der sich Hals und Schulter verband. Sogleich erstarrten seine Muskeln, als Zähne mit leichtem Druck über seine Haut. fuhren. 

„Harald.“ Es war Astrid, die erneut einschritt. Harald nahm die Zähne von ihm, doch blieb sein schwerer Körper an ihn gepresst. 

_Eine Chance auf Freiheit_

Er dachte an Ivar.


	14. mein König

Das Gefühl von Macht pulsierte in seinen Adern, als er von oben herab auf Ivar herabblickte. Der Junge war zu seinem gewohnten Selbst zurückgekehrt. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein verschmitztes Lächeln, die Rage mit der er Ivar im Bad zurückgelassen hatte, wie verflogen. Natürlich hätte Harald mehr Freude empfunden, Ivar weiterhin an seinen Verlust nagen zu sehen. Er würde lügen, wenn er nicht zugeben würde, dass Ivars Selbstgefälligkeit einen faden Geschmack hinterließ. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er Ragnars Sohn eine Lektion erteilt. Harald war der Überlegenere, der Mächtigere von Beiden. Der Beweis kniete zu seiner Rechten. 

Die Finger seiner linken Hand trommelten beiläufig eine Melodie auf der Lehne seines Thrones, während die der rechten locker eine Kette umfasst hielten, die an einer Schnalle um des Bischofs Hals endete. Das Halsband funkelte golden im Schein der Lichtstrahlen, die von draußen in den Saal hineinschienen. Harald beobachtete, wie Ivar mehr als einmal einen Blick zu der Stelle gleiten ließ. Er konnte es dem Jungen nicht verübeln. Der Christ bot einen Anblick, der jeden Schwanz steif werden ließ. Ivar hatte einen blutverschmierten Krieger vom Schlachtfeld geholt, was nun neben König Harald kniete, war ein Prachtexemplar von einem Omega. Nachdem seine Sklaven all das Blut und Dreck, sowie den störenden Bartwuchs im Gesicht des Mannes entfernt hatten, sah man erst, welche Sinnlichkeit sich hinter all dem verbarg. Sein dunkles Haar glänzte seiden, die blauen Augen waren zwar verdeckt, doch lenkte dies umso mehr die Aufmerksamkeit auf die leicht geöffneten vollen Lippen. Obwohl er kniete, wirkte er stolz. Das Kinn leicht angehoben, das Kreuz gerade. Kein Wunder, dass Ivar Gefallen an ihm fand. Es war, wie ein wildes Pferd einzureiten. Den unbeugsamen Willen, eines Tieres zu brechen. Und brechen, würde er ihn. 

Als Ivar sprach, brach Heahmund aus seiner Statuen-gleichen Haltung aus und neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. Die vertraute Stimme weckte die Aufmerksamkeit seines Omegas, was Harald nicht im Geringsten gefiel. Er zog an der Kette und Heahmund taumelte leicht zur Seite. Sein Omega fand jedoch schnell das Gleichgewicht wieder und kehrte in seiner aufrechten Position zurück. Harald beobachtete, wie Heahmund schluckte. Das Halsband aus Gold bewegte sich leicht, als sein Adamsapfel nach oben glitt. Er schluckte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes seine Wut herunter, was Harald ein amüsiertes Lächeln entlockte. 

„Du wirst also an meiner Seite kämpfen?“

Er streichelte Heahmund über den Kopf, wie ein Besitzer seinen Hund. Er lächelte, als sein störrischer Omega seinen Kopf schüttelte, um die Hand abzuwimmeln. Ein fester Griff am Nacken und Heahmund hielt still. 

„Kein böses Blut zwischen uns?“ 

Hätte er in diesem Augenblick von Heahmund zu Ivar herübergeblickt, so hätte er das Gift in Ivars Augen gesehen, begleitet vom Aufblitzen scharfer Zähne. Doch Harald war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seinen hungrigen Blick über den wohlgeformten Nacken Heahmunds gleiten zu lassen, um all das zu bemerken. 

„Du bist der König.“ sprach Ivar in ruhigem Ton. 

Harald schaute auf und blickte forschend in die Augen Ivars auf der Suche nach dem kleinsten Funken von Hohn und Verachtung. Als er keine Zeichen fand, nickte er wie zur Bestätigung und wand sich freudestrahlend zu Astrid, die zu seiner linken thronte und dem Gespräch stumm gefolgt hatte. 

„Astrid. Freust du dich Kattegat nach all der Zeit endlich wieder zu sehen?“ 

Astrid erwiderte das Lächeln nicht, sondern nickt nur leicht mit dem Kopf, ohne dabei Ivar aus den Augen zu lassen.

ooo


	15. Chapter 15

Die schwere Eichentür öffnete sich mit einem lauten Knarzen.

Ivar war sich bewusst, dass die Zeit begrenzt war. Harald befand sich mit Hvitserk und Astrid in den Wäldern, Wege wurden abgeritten, Strecken kalkuliert, Boote in Bestand genommen. Kriegsvorbereitungen, die länger andauern sollten, doch wollte Ivar kein Risiko eingehen.

Als er das Schlafgemach betrat, schlug ihm ein schwerer Geruch aus einer Mischung von Fell, Moschus und Sex entgegen. Dazwischen lag eine Süße, die nur von einem stammen konnte. Er blickte in den Raum und fand Heahmund im Bett sitzend wieder. Gleich einem stillen Wächter saß er aufrecht an der Wand gelehnt. Er hatte die Arme auf seinen Knien ausgestreckt, die Handflächen zeigten nach oben, genauso wie sein Blick. Ivar vermutete, dass er im Zwiegespräch mit seinem Gott war. Ob er ihn wütend anklagte? Der Bischof hob den Kopf, neigte ihn zur Seite und obwohl seine Augen noch immer verbunden waren, erkannte er den Eindringling.

„Ivar?“ fragte er zögerlich. Seine Stimme klang rau, ungeübt nach langer Zeit des Schweigens. 

„Du erkennst meinen Geruch?“ Ivars Stimme hatte etwas Amüsiertes. Doch insgeheim hoffte er, dass Heahmund seinen lauten Herzschlag nicht hörte. Es war der erste Kontakt zwischen ihnen nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Er schluckte und schritt langsam auf das Bett zu.

Heahmund öffnete zur Antwort die Lippen, schloss sie zugleich wieder, als hätte er es sich anders überlegt. Stattdessen stellte er seinerseits eine Frage.

„Warum bist du hier?“ Die Worte sollten gleichgültig klingen. Ivar hörte trotz dessen die Klage dahinter. 

„Um dich zu sehen natürlich.“ antwortete Ivar gut gelaunt und setzte sich zu Heahmund auf die Bettkante.

Sein Bischof schnaubte missbilligend. 

Ivar musterte den Mann vor sich. Die Augenbinde erlaubte es ihm, Heahmund ungeniert anzustarren. Zudem war er mit ihm allein. Es war ihm schwer gefallen, im Beisein von Harald die Augen von Heahmund zu lassen. Jetzt ließ er in Ruhe seinen Blick über den Omega schweifen. 

Was Ivar als erstes ins Auge fiel, war die Kette um Heahmunds Hals. Sie war nicht dieselbe, wie bei seiner letzten Begegnung. Anstelle einer feingliedrigen goldenen Kette, lag um Heahmunds dünnen Hals eine schwere Eisenfessel. Sie war eine halbe Hand breit und die Kette, die an ihr befestigt war, endete mit einem Bolzen im Boden. Harald schien genau zu wissen, dass er den Christen nicht unterschätzen sollte. Heahmund war intelligent und hatte schon zuvor gezeigt, dass er sich in scheinbar aussichtslosen Situationen zu befreien wusste. Ivar war sich sicher, dass die Schlacht um York anders ausgegangen wäre, wenn Bischof Heahmund das alleinige Sagen gehabt hätte. König Aethelwulf war ein Narr und Ivar dankte den Göttern dafür. 

Dass er sich dieses Mal aus eigener Kraft befreien könnte, war zweifelhaft. Ivar bemerkte das leichte Zittern in Heahmunds Händen, die Blässe in seinem Gesicht. Ohne seine Rüstung und ohne den Schutzschild aus Blut und Dreck sah er verletzlich aus. Der wilde Bartwuchs war weg und anstelle eines Kettenhemdes, bedeckte sein Körper eine leichte Tunika und dünne Hosen, die ihm bis zu den Knöcheln reichte. Das Einzige was geblieben war, war die Kette mit dem Kreuz um Heahmunds Hals. Als er den Bischof gefangen nahm, hatte er sie ihm nicht abgenommen. Der Grund war ihm selber nicht klar. Vielleicht war es Spott, vielleicht etwas anderes. 

Eine Schweißperle rann langsam die Schläfe des Omegas hinab. Der Duft, der Hehamund umgab, war intensiver als zuvor. Er war bald soweit. 

„Du bist gekommen, um meine Schmach zu sehen.“ Heahmund schien einen Moment nachzudenken, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Dir reicht es nicht, mich in Ketten abzuführen und mich meiner Heimat zu entreißen. Du bringst mich als Geschenk ins Schlafgemach deines Königs. “

„Ich habe keinen König.“ zischte Ivar. 

„Ivar Lothbrok du bist der Teufel.“ Heahmunds Stimme war ruhig, die Worte klangen wie das Amen am Ende eines Gebetes. 

Wer auch immer der Teufel war, Ivar war sich sicher, dass er und Heahmunds geliebter Mann am Kreuze keine Freunde waren. 

Für einen Moment waren beide still. 

„Wie viel Zeit bleibt mir noch?“ die Frage war kaum mehr als ein Lufthauch. Er stellte sie mit der Stimme eines Verurteilten, der seiner Hinrichtung entgegensah.

Ivar summte nachdenklich. 

„Lass mich sehen.“ sprach er schließlich und neigte sich langsam zu Heahmund. Anstelle zurückzuweichen, hielt Heahmund still. Als Ivar sich mit dem Gesicht Heahmunds Nacken näherte, neigte der Christ seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Ivar Raum zu geben. 

Ivar nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schloss seine Augen. Die fiebrige Hitze strömte wie ein Schwall von Heahmunds Körper. 

Sie blieben in dieser Position. Dicht beieinander, es fehlten nur einige Zentimeter und sie hätten sich berührt.

„Eine Woche vielleicht.“ sprach Ivar ohne sich wegzubewegen und hörte, wie Heahmund schluckte. Von der Nähe konnte er den aggressiven Gestank nach Sex und Alpha ausblenden und konzentrierte sich ganz und gar auf Heahmund. Es würde nicht lange dauern und der Omega würde in Hitze verfallen. Sein Geruch hatte etwas Reifes, Männliches und doch lag darunter etwas Süßes, wie der Geschmack von Honig in starkem Alkohol. 

„Ivar.“ flüsterte Heahmund seinen Namen.

„Ja?“ fragte Ivar leise. Er fühlte sich wie ein Betrunkener. Die Sinne benebelt durch den Mann dicht bei ihm.

„Eine Chance auf Freiheit.“ sprach Heahmund vorsichtig. 

Als Ivar nicht direkt reagierte, wiederholte Heahmund seinen Namen mit Nachdruck.

"Ivar!"

„Du botst mir eine Chance auf Freiheit.“ diesmal war seine Stimme fest und unnachgiebig.

Ivar zeigte ein Lächeln mit Zähnen, dass Heahmund aufgrund seiner Blindheit entging. 

„Bischof Heahmund. Was glaubst du, was ich in dieser Lage ausrichten kann?“ 

Zwar konnte Heahmund ihn nicht sehen, doch reichte sein Ton, um das Lächeln zu Heahmunds Ohren zu tragen.

„Spiel nicht mit mir Ivar. Ich weiß, wozu du in der Lage bist. Ich habe dein Werk in York gesehen.“

Ivars Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen. 

„Was bekomme ich für meine Hilfe Heahmund?“ Er sprach langsam….sanft. 

Heahmund versteifte sich. Ein feuchtes Rinnsal zeichnete sich von seiner Schläfe bis zu seinem Hals ab. Ivar wusste, dass Heahmund in dieser Phase seines Zyklus nicht unbeeindruckt von Ivars eigenem Geruch sein konnte. 

„Reichtümer.“ antwortete Heahmund rau. 

Nun schnaubte Ivar seinerseits. 

„Heamund Heahmund..“ er schüttelte seinen Kopf und lachte dabei.

„Mir braucht keiner Reichtümer geben. Ich bin ein Wikinger. Alles was ich tun muss, ist Länder zu erobern und mir zu nehmen, was ich will.“

„Du weißt, was ich will.“ dieses Mal lag kein Spott in seiner Stimme. Er war ernst. 

„Es wird keinen Bund zwischen uns geben und du wirst deine Zähne nicht in mein Fleisch schlagen.“ Heahmund war wütend. 

Ivar schwieg. Er machte Anstalten, aufzustehen und sich abzuwenden, als er die Hand des Bischofs auf seinem Arm spürte. 

„Ich werde dir einen Sohn gebären.“

 


	16. Chapter 16

_Ich werde dir einen Sohn gebären._

Er spürte die Wirkung seiner Worte.

Die Luft vibrierte. 

Obwohl Ivar still war, ging von ihm eine Spannung aus, auf die Heahmunds Körper mit einem Schauer reagierte. Die feinen Härchen am Nacken stellten sich auf und er fühlte, wie die Hitze im Raum anstieg. 

Ivar umfasste mit der Hand sanft seinen Kopf. Heißer Atem legte sich auf seine Lippen, als Ivar dicht vor ihm sprach. 

„Ich sehe deine Augen nicht Heahmund.“ Seine Stimme wirkte belegt, der Ton suchend. Es war das erste Mal, dass Ivar unsicher klang. 

Ivars Daumen fuhr leicht über seinen Wangenknochen. 

„Wie soll ich die Lüge in ihnen entdecken?“ Die Frage hatte nichts Hartes, keine Klage, die in ihr tönte, stattdessen hallte in ihr, die Hoffnung auf Aufrichtigkeit. 

Heahmund, dem mit jeder Sekunde heißer wurde, über dessen Sinne sich mit jedem verstreichenden Moment in Ivars Nähe ein immer dichterer Nebel zog, antwortete ruhig.

„Weil du keine andere Wahl hast.“

„Ivar.“ 

Er sprach seinen Namen mit sanfter Eindringlichkeit, die Silben klangen in seiner Muttersprache weich und hatten doch etwas Raues, wie Heahmund selbst. 

Er sog Ivars Geruch auf. Der erdig nasse Geschmack von Wald und Regen war beruhigend und erinnerte ihn an Zuhause. 

Es war, als ob eine unsichtbare Kraft ihn nach vorne zog, noch ehe Ivar reagieren konnte, schloss Heahmund die Lücke zwischen ihnen und legte seine Lippen auf die Ivars. 

Der Kuss war zaghaft, ganz anders als der erste, anstelle von Dominanz war er geprägt von Süße und Zerbrechlichkeit. Ivar erwiderte ihn mit Vorsicht, als ob Heahmund gleich einem Schlafwandler jeden Moment aufwachen könnte. 

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, flüsterte Heahmund ernst.

„Ich verspreche dir ein Kind, doch du wirst mich nicht an dich binden. Du wirst deine Zähne nicht in mein Fleisch schlagen, kein Zeichen eines Bundes hinterlassen. Dafür werde ich meine Hitze mit dir teilen, dich in mir aufnehmen und deinen Samen empfangen.“ 

Noch bevor Ivar antworten konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. 

„Ivar, König Harald ist im Tal angekommen.“

Ivar stieß genervt Luft aus. 

„Ich muss jetzt gehen Heahmund.“

Heahmund umfasste Ivars Handgelenk. 

„Wenn es soweit ist, wirst du mich gehen lassen.“ 

Wie um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, verfestigte sich der Griff um Ivars Handgelenk.

]Ivar hörte die Drohung. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Es war das Spiel mit dem Feuer. 

_Ich werde dich gehen lassen, oder was, Heahmund?_

Lächelnd streichelte er Heahmunds Wange, legte seine Stirn sanft an die des Bischofs, sog noch einmal den süßen Geruch in seine Lungen und sprach:

„Natürlich.“

Heahmunds Augenbrauen zogen sich mit Skepsis zusammen. Seine Lippen bildeten eine ernste Linie. Langsam löste er den Griff. 

Ivar küsste Heahmund zärtlich den Hals, auf eine Stelle, die frei von der Eisenfessel war und spürte das Blut des Bischofs unter seinen Lippen pulsieren. 

 

ooo


	17. Chapter 17

_Ich bin das A und O…_

Das Echo seiner Worte hallte in der Kapelle, obgleich er sie nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Als er den Blick von Gottes heiliger Schrift nahm und in die Reihen blickte, erkannte er nur dunkle Schatten.

_..der erste und der Letzte._ Fuhr er fort und strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über die Zeilen aus Johannes Offenbarung.

_Der Anfang und das Ende._

Das Licht, das soeben noch durch die bunt verzierten Scheiben strömte, und in dessen Schein feiner Staub tanzte, war mit dem Nachklang der letzten Silbe erloschen.

Heahmunds Herz schlug schneller.

Er spürte mit einem Male das Blut seinen Nacken warm hinabrinnen, die Feuchtigkeit zwischen den Schenkeln, er spürte, wie die Quelle dieser beschämenden Nässe im Rhythmus seines Herzens pulsierte.

Um ihn herum war es Schwarz.

Tiefschwarz, wären da nicht zwei rote Augen gewesen, die über ihn bedrohlich funkelten.

Er keuchte auf, als sich die scharfen Zähne tief in sein Fleisch bohrten.

_Ich liebe dich_ , raunte die Bestie, während die Wunde weiter klaffte.

_Heahmund_

_ich liebe dich_

ooo

Astrid wurde wach, als sie Bewegung spürte. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte neben sich auf Haralds Gefangenen.

Dass den Christen Alpträume plagten, war nichts Neues. Seit seiner unfreiwilligen Ankunft wälzte er sich im Schlaf hin- und her. Wenn er überhaupt schlief...Die meiste Zeit, so schien es Astrid, lag er wach da. Die Augen verdeckt durch den Stoff auf die Decke gerichtet, als ob er durch beides hindurch in den Himmel blicken könnte.

Heahmund schnappte keuchend nach Luft, Gesicht und Haare waren schweißnass. Astrid legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf die Stirn des Omegas.

Heiß..zu heiß.

„Harald.“ murmelte sie, während sie Heahmund die Haare vom Gesicht strich.

Als keine Reaktion folgte, rief sie den Namen erneut und griff mit ihrer Hand hinter sich, um den Alpha zu wecken.

„Was Astrid?“ murrte Harald im Halbschlaf.

„Heahmund..“ sobald der Name ausgesprochen war, richtete sich Harald auf, ohne eine Spur der vorherigen Müdigkeit zu zeigen.

„Was ist mit ihm?“ er wartete nicht auf Antwort, sondern schob Astrid sanft zur Seite, um zu sehen, was mit seinem Omega war.

„Er brennt.“ sprach Astrid, während Harald mehrmals leicht gegen Heahmunds Wange klatschte und seinen Namen rief. Heahmund atmete zu schnell, sein Körper war verkrampft und Astrid hatte Recht, seine Haut brannte.

Er rief eine Sklavin in die Kammer, die sogleich Kerzen entzündete.

Harald nahm den Schlüssel von seiner Brust und hob Heahmunds Oberkörper vorsichtig an, so dass er gegen seine Brust gelehnt war. Er strich das Haar des Omegas zur Seite und suchte die Stelle am Hinterkopf, an der der Verschluss der Augenbinde versteckt lag.

Mit einem klick öffnete sich der Verschluss und die Binde löste sich.

Heahmunds Augen waren fest geschlossen.

Die schwere Eisenfessel fiel als nächstes. Harald rieb sanft Heahmunds Nacken, die Haut an der Stelle gereizt, auf der das unnachgiebige Eisen gedrückt hatte.

Er fasste mit einem Arm Heahmund unter den Kniekehlen, legte den anderen um seinen Rücken und trug ihn ins Freie. Heahmunds Kopf lehnte sacht gegen Haralds Brust und schwankte wie seine nackten Beine leicht im Takt seiner Schritte. Der Bischof hatte an Gewicht verloren. Harald musste dafür sorgen, dass sein Omega sobald tragend, genug Kraft hatte.

Die Dunkelheit der Nacht umgab sie wie ein Schleier. Der Schein des Mondes als einzige Lichtquelle spiegelte sich im Fjord und wies Harald den Weg. Das Wasser schwappte in schwarzen Wellen ans Ufer. Harald watete ins dunkle Nass. Sobald er tief genug stand, tauchte er mit Heahmund im Arm unter die Wasseroberfläche. Das Wasser war eiskalt. Der Omega in seinen Armen, war die einzig warme Quelle. Als beide wieder auftauchten, keuchte Heahmund laut auf, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Das schwarze Haar hing nass in seinem Gesicht. Trotz der Dunkelheit schien Harald das Gold um Heahmunds blaue Iris leuchtend entgegen und er wusste, dass es endlich soweit war.

Heahmund war in Hitze.

Der Bischof versuchte seinen Blick zu fixieren. Nur mit Mühe schien er nach der langen Zeit der Blindheit, etwas erkennen zu können.

„Du bist wunderschön.“ sprach Harald in Bewunderung. Die Tunika klebte an Heahmunds festen Körper. Durch sie hindurch schimmerten die harten Nippel des Omegas wie zwei rosa Knospen. Das Wasser schwappte um sie herum und noch ehe er sich versah, spürte er die Hand des Omegas seine Kehle umfassen. Heahmund fehlte die Kraft, genügend Druck auszuüben. Der Versuch dem Alpha die Luft abzuschnüren, scheiterte kläglich. Harald blickte amüsiert in die Augen Heahmunds und lachte sanft. Er fasste Heahmunds Handgelenk und drückte zu. Harald spürte, wie sich die Knochen unter dem Druck leicht verschoben. Der Christ keuchte schmerzhaft auf und löste die Finger um Haralds Kehle.

Harald wand sich daraufhin zum Ufer hin, wo Astrid mit verschränkten Armen vor Kälte zitternd wartete und rief ihr zu.

„Hol den Seher.“

„Er ist soweit.“


End file.
